un viaje en el tiempo
by dark-ghost-girl
Summary: sam esta perdida en el tiempo gracias a un nuevo inveto de jack podra danny rescatarla cap 10. al fin lo he terminado!
1. sorpresas

UN VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO

1 capitulo "sorpresas"

Era un lindo atardecer muy normal para algunos aunque los que recién llegan a esa ciudad talvez no.

En alguna parte de amity park se podría observar unas sombras peleando ya era costumbre para el resto de ciudadanos, entre la pelea había un chico… fantasma. Tenia el cabello blanco, ojos verdes y fosforescentes un traje negro con las iniciales de su pecho DP

Estaba luchando contra un enemigo suyo quien lucia un traje de armadura y se hacia llamar skulker.

-te crees muy fuerte chico fantasma… pero te haré saber que no es así!!!- le lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma color verde cuyo chico lo pudo esquivar

-al menos no soy un tonto como tu!!- se hizo intangible y aparecio detrás de su enemigo succionándolo por una especie de termo.

-Esto no se queda así!!!!!! algún día yo te tendré como mi presaaaaaa!!!!!!- grito skulker hasta desaparecer.

-Danny eso estuvo grandioso sin embargo esto es una de tus victorias mas geniales- exclamo un chico moreno de ojos color verde y una boina roja, ah! También es un amante de la tecnología.

-Gracias tuck, pero en realidad no es tan difícil cuando se trata de los fantasmas mas tontos de la historia- en eso el chico se destranformó. Dejando ver unos ojos azules como el cielo, su traje negro cambio a unas camiseta blanca con rojo y unos jeans su cabello de blanco plateado se hizo un color negro azabache.

- oye tuck, y sam?-dijo danny.

- no lo se... Te vio peleando y luego la llamaron me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer pero que nos vería luego-

- ah... Bueno mientras la esperamos que tal si vamos al nasty burguer?-

- buena idea me muero de hambre- su barriga comenzó a sonar como nunca.

Y mientras tanto en los laboratorios Fentom se encontraban trabajando sus papas y su hermana estaba leyendo un libro sobre psicología "como aguantar vergüenza"

-oye Maddie y danny?- pregunto jack un señor grande con un gran traje color naranja

-no lo se me dijo que iría con sus amigos ya sabes como es- respondió una señora con cabello naranja y un traje azul.

- bueno será mejor que lo vayamos a buscar quiero mostrarle mi nuevo invento la súper maquina del tiempo Fentom claro que otros ya lo han pensado pero nunca lo han fabricado ahora si podremos visitar a nuestros antepasados- y soltó una lagrima de felicidad.

- lo se jack pero no te ilusiones mucho aun no esta lista y si alguno hace un viaje por esta maquina tendría la seguridad de no volver-

- oigan no es que me quiero entrometer con ustedes… bueno en realidad si quiero. Pero… que no es ilegal que alguien altere las líneas del tiempo tal y como la conocemos?-

- no te preocupes jazz solamente queremos ver si antes existían o no fantasmas-

- como quieras solo doy una sugerencia - termino jazz no muy convencida del invento de sus padres pero así como todos los días lo tenia que soportar.

Danny y tuck estaban comiendo en nasty burguer conversando que carrera tomarían al principio de año ya que se tenían que preparar para su futuro.

-aun no lo se amigo ya sabes como soy además lo único que quiero es estar al lado de mi amada tecnología ( ojos de cachorrito) pero si elijo "tecnología industrial" no voy a poder estar contigo-

-si ya lo se creo que no somos tan iguales, de todos modos quiero escoger algo que me guste pero no hay nada con lo que yo quiero ser cuando sea grande-

En eso entra una chica corriendo hacia ellos, ella era gótica tenia su blusa, botas y su cabello negro, sus ojos, labios y medias color violeta y usaba una falda a cuadros, llego y se sentó al lado de danny tratando de respirar porque al parecer había corrido mucho escapándose de algo pero los chicos solo la veían afligida hasta que al fin danny rompió el silencio.

-sam… estas bien?-

-si parece que te hayan estado persiguiendo que sucede?- dijo tucker, pero la chica no contesto solo quería respirar sabia que la noticia que le iba a dar a sus amigos los alteraría tal y como a ella pero de ley tenia que decirles, hasta que se calmo un poco y por fin pudo hablar

-lo que pasa es que llegaron unos amigos de mis papas y-

-te molesto mucho el hecho de ver gente diferente a ti???- interrumpió tucker

-no!!.. bueno si... pero no! Ese no es el único problema-

-entonces dinos cual- esta vez fue danny quien solamente se cayo al ver la cara de su amiga diciendo " lo haría si me dejaran hablar"

-es que los amigos de mis padres son multimillonarios porque supuestamente tienen la sangre y la fortuna del rey de Inglaterra, el rey Guillermo y mis padres quieren que yo herede esa fortuna cosa que no lo quiero hacer porque es un sacrificio terrible!!!!!!!-

hubo un momento de silencio entre los chicos pensando en lo peor, que se tenia que ir o que no les tendría que hablar el resto de su vida pero al fin danny se armo de valor y le pregunto cuya respuesta no le gusto mucho que digamos.

-Bueno… pero prométanme que no se van a alterar-

Los chicos dijeron –esta bien – al unísono.

-Lo que pasa es que uno de los herederos de la fortuna tiene un hijo de mi misma edad y pues... ¡ quierenqueelyyosalgamosporuntiempoparaqueenelfuturoelseamiprometido!!!!- Danny no aguanto mas y escupió la bebida que estaba tomando derramándosela a tucker quien lo miraba muy enfadosamente

- bien sam…- decía tucker mientras se secaba la cara – … yo creo que si es un problema bien grave como van tus padres a-

-A OBLIGARTE QUE TE ENAMORES DE ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERAS CONOCES PARA QUE EN EL FUTURO USTEDES SE CASEN Y HEREDEN UNA FORTUNA???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito danny mientras todos se lo quedaban viendo, había gritado tan alto y con las manos al cielo que hasta los señores de la cocina salieron para ver lo que pasaba. Sam y tucker se quedaron en shock no sabían que decir ante la rara actitud de danny. Aunque sam muy… muy en el fondo estaba feliz porque en un momento creyó que el había tenido celos de que ella tendria que salir con alguien mas a quien no conocía pero luego el silencio se interrumpió gracias al estruendo que se escuchen las afueras del restaurante su sonido era tan fuerte como los gritos de danny, todos salieron a ver que fue lo que paso pero solo se observo un gran hueco en la calle al parecer algo o alguien había caído pero sea como sea había desaparecido así de rápido danny no aguantó mas y decidio esconderse para poder transformarse y ver lo que pasaba subio a los cielos y no encontro nada ni una nave ni helicópteros, nada,.. rendido, descendio hacia donde estaban sus amigos y mientras el resto de gente se marchaba ellos se quedaron para obserbar mas de cerca el grande hoyo.

- quien sea que lo haya hecho tiene buena mano para constrir una piscina-

- eso no es gracioso tucker, danny encontraste algo?-

- no sam, todo esto es un misterio como puede aparecer un hoyo en la calle asi no mas?-

- oh danny y si algun extraterrestre lo hizo? Digo ellos tambien hacen circulos… pero en las cosechas- dijo tucker teniendo alguna esperanza de que eso sea verdad.

- es muy probable,… pero no, hasta ahora solo he luchado con fantasmas no con seres de otro mundo –

- ah… y que lo fantasmas no son seres de otro mundo?- Exclamo sam

-cierto- termino danny y los tres amigos se marcharon de ahí al no haber encontrado nada.

continuara


	2. algo nuevo

**Hola a todos como veran soy nueva este es mi primer fic publicado ya esoty haciendo otros 2 mas aunque recien vaya por la mitad en fin les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran reviews para seguir publicando esta historia bueno espero no aburrirlos con mi testamento asi que disfruten de la historia.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un viaje en el tiempo_

ALGO NUEVO

Ya estaba llegando la noche y con ella el frio intenso danny, sam, y tucker decidieron regresar a casa temprano porque ya les habian dado toque de queda a partir de las 8m por lo ocurrido la otra vez.

Flash Back

_- ya son las doce y no llega, jack le habra pasado algo?-_

_- lo dudo mujer nuestro chico es muy valiente como para ser derrotado en algun juego de niños… ya sabes como son los adolescentes en esta época-_

_- si pero no le hemos dado ninguna arma contra fantasmas. ¡ mi niño no tiene poderes fantasmales para luchar solito asi nada mas!-_

_Jazz que estaba comiendo un emparedado se atraganto escuchando lo que decian sus padres sobre danny._

_- deja a mis amigos en paz bestia horrorosa!- danny gritaba mientras lo habian sostenido en una mesa de hierro en la cual el no podia salir – crees que te saldrás con la tuya Vlad?!-_

_- en realidad si joven Daniel casi siempre lo hago y como ya te lo dije mil veces… renuncia a tus poderes si quieres ver a tus amiguitos con vida- quien hablaba era Vlad un fantasma de traje blanco con capa ojos rojos piel azul y el cabello negro hacia arriba._

_- olvídalo papi- la voz de una niñita salio de la nada_

_- que?! pero… quien?!- dijo Vlad confundido _

_- DANIELLE- grito danny de emoción al ver que la ayuda le había llegado del cielo, era su prima otra chica mitad fantasma lucia igual que danny los mismos ojos la misma ropa solo que ella era una chica_

_- bien dejaras ir a mi primo o tendrás que vértelas conmigo!-_

_- mmm... veamos… creo que… ¡ prefiero pelear contigo!! jajajaja!!!!!!!-_

_- esta bien tu lo pediste-_

_Comenzaron una fuerte lucha dani había desaparecido por un tiempo pero por suerte estaba ahí cuando danny mas la necesitaba y al parecer se habia vuelto mas fuerte porque llevaba la ventaja. Luego de un tiempo aprovecho que Vlad estaba inconsciente y saco a danny de ahí, en eso Vlad despierta y le lanza un rayo a los dos por suerte danny logra verlo y jala a dannielle esquivando el rayo. Dannielle se va a rescatar a tucker y a sam mientras que danny derrota fácilmente a Vlad todos regresan a sus hogares sanos y salvos pero al llegar cada uno a su respectivas casas recibieron el castigo respectivo._

_- HABRA TOQUE DE QUEDA A PARTIR DE LAS OCHO!!! Esta claro?- gritaron los padres de danny. Tucker y sam_

_Y los tres dijeron lo mismo con desanimo _

_-siii………-_

Fin Flash Back

Mientras los tres amigos regresaban donde sus padres, danny y tucker empezaron a recordar el problema que tenia sam.

- y que piensas hacer sam? Digo… si ese muchacho ¡ que no te conoce bien! Te pide que seas su novia que le dirias?-

- no lo se danny y ya quieres dejarme en paz con eso? ¡ ya bastante tuve con que gritaras en la hamburguesa apestosa! Por cierto porque gritaste? Ni tucker se altero cuando les dije la noticia- sam exigia una respuesta justa de parte de su amigo quien le habia dicho a todos quienes estaban comiendo, lo de su problema

- oh! Oh! (alzando la mano como un niño de primaria) yo se porque lo dijo, es porque tu le gus…- tucker no termino la frase porque recibio un codazo muy fuerte de danny el quedo adolorido y danny decidio continuar ademas fue a el quien le habia hecho la pregunta.

- mira la verdad si me altere un poquito-

- UN POQUITO????- le interrumpio sam

- ¡ bueno si me altere bastante esta bien!?- momento de silencio – lo que pasa es que trato de comprender por lo que estas pasando ya que eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti ¡ es eso un crimen!!- termino danny tratando de no sonrojarse para que ella no se diera cuenta.

- no danny, no es un crimen es muy tierno que te preocupes de mi-

- cof cof- tucker tosio dandole la señal que el no era el unico quien se preocupaba de sam.

- je je eees decir que se preocupen por mi- dijo sam con un poco de nerviosismo

- oh gracias – tucker termino la charla pasando a un nuevo punto – y bien chicos como comenzaremos a investigar sobre ese nuevo hoyo?-

- ahí si se me habia olvidado por completo, bueno lo logico es que fue un fantasma no?-

- no es justo crei que estabas de mi lado para apoyar al extraterrestre porque los fantasmas siempre tienen la culpa!-

- pero tucker, piensa en la logica!- dijo danny haciendose parecer muy listo pero la felicidad le duro muy poco cuando su amiga le dijo…

- miren quien habla de logica señor: " un perro frances se podrá comunicar con un perro americano?"

- oye esa fue una pregunta de ingenio… al menos para mi-

Todos tres llegaron a sus respectivos hogares justo a tiempo para el toque de queda. Sam y tucker estaban aburridos no sabian que hacer mientras que danny tenia que ver el nuevo invento de su papa pues el siempre le enseña primero a su hijo que al resto de gente es por eso que los inventos cuando Maddie los deja casi acabados por un momento al siguiente dia los encuentra hecho un desastre y no sabe que danny siempre necesita de algo nuevo hecho por sus padres para que le ayude a cazar fantasmas este o no terminado en este caso hizo una excepción pues como podria cazar a un fantasma con la famosa maquina del tiempo?. La pregunta era obvia aunque le vino por la mente que su padre le mencione todo eso a su queridisimo amigo Vlad acordandose que una vez quiso apoderarse del mundo viajando por el tiempo con el infi-mapa, caso contrario tendria que hacer o destruir la maquina para que el no la robe o viaje primero en ella, era cierto aun no funcionaba pero eso lo dejaba para sus padres ya que danny siempre encuentra la manera de encenderlo y meterse en problemas, eso era costumbre.

- y bien hijo que te parece?- jack no pudo resistirse a preguntar para que su hijo le diga lo de siempre y sentirse orgulloso de si mismo

- papa tu ya lo sabes. Todos tus experimentos son geniales pero… en realidad hay una forma de viajar por el tiempo con una maquina? –

- sip! Y… preguntas como si ya lo hubieras hecho…-

Danny trago saliva, tenia que pensar antes de actuar o si no se le hirian las palabras dejando a su padre mas confundido

- NO!! No no no no no yooo .. e .. era que si de verdad hay una posibilidad de viajar es que me impresiono mucho tuu.. eeee INVENTO!- danny termino de hablar nervioso mientras su padre le dirigia la mirada de que tramaba algo pero después solo sonrio y se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo y agradecerle todas sus alegorías tenia fe en el.

Danny solo se fue a su habitación y recostarse en la cama y tratar de dejar de pensar que ese era un dia muy duro como todos los anteriores: levantarse temprano, ir a la escuela, soportar a lancer, cazar fantasmas, soportar a sus padres etc etc etc… queria que todos los dias fueran fines de semanas para jugar videojuegos con sus amigos ir al cine pasear o ir de compras que tucker siempre hable de su tecnologia y que sam siempre lo regañe….

En eso danny se quedo en shock habia recordado el problema de su amiga no le habia encontrado solucion al asunto y tenia que hacer algo para que ella no se enamore a la fuerza, tenia que llamarla o ir a su casa a escondidas, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados pero para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia decidio llamarla con nervios o no tenia que saber que pasaba con aquel sujeto rapidamente cogio su celular y comenzo a buscar en uno de sus contactos el nombre de aquella chica sono tres veces y antes de decir alo solo escucho la sonrisa de sam y una voz de un chico, eso lo alarmo, penso lo peor, ¿ ya eran novios? ¿ sam de habia rendido fácilmente? Tenia que saberlo ya. Danny comenzo a hablar con un suave y miedoso hola? Hasta que sam por fin le respondio le dijo que lo lamentaba por haberse tardado en contestarle pero que tenia asuntos pendientes que hacer y que todo se lo explicaria mañana. Sam colgo dejando a danny sin palabras supuestamente iba a conversar con ella de una forma mas tranquila y… pues… ¡ mas larga!

No le quedo de otra que dormir y esperar la gran noticia aunque el tambien tenia una para ellos y de ley que ese mismo dia ( mañana), iban al laboratorio y verificar el aparato.

El sol salio lo mas pronto que lo normal ya la gente cruzaba calles para llevar a sus respectivos niños al colegio y con fundas en la mano para el desayuno la voz de su madre lo desperto aun mas cuando ya lo estaba – cariño el desayuno esta listo!-

- ya voy mama- dijo danny con desgano no queria irse y apenas era miercoles pero con animos o no tenia que cumplir su condena. Iba a su escuela claro sin antes pasar por tucker quien pensaba que estaba retrasado y no se habia dado cuenta que su PDA estaba adelantada cuando llegaron ambos se sorprendieron a ver a su amiga riéndose con un nuevo muchacho este tenia los ojos verdes cabello castaño era alto y delgado vestia una camiseta azul muy elegante y unos jeans de moda, sin duda ese era el chico de quien sam estaba hablando pero… porque reia con el si decia que lo odiaba y que apenas lo conocia ¿ no espero dos veces y se dirigio su mesa pero tucker lo agarro del brazo tratando de detenerlo.

-no amigo esta en su buen momento porque no la dejas y luego hablamos con ella?-

- no tucker. Necesito saber quien es su nuevo y gran "amigo"- haciendo comillas con las manos

- lo se danny per,… un momento… ya se lo que te ocurre- dijo tucker cantando con una mirada y sonrisa picara a su amigo.

- de que estas hablando tucker?-

- estas celoso- termino tucker con gran tranquilidad seguro de lo que habia dicho pero danny solo lo miro con cara de eso no es verdad.

- claro que noo!!!!!!!!!!, porque tendria que estar celoso de un chico que- se quedo paralizado al ver a cierto chico agarrandole la mano a sam y mirandola de una manera cariñosa, no pudo ocultar su furia, cerro sus puños e hizo un chirrido con sus dientes. - ¡¡¡ coquetea con sam!!!-

- o si no estas nada celoso… mejor vamonos antes de que te de un ataque-

- ataque de que? y espero que no digas celos porque si no te mando a la zona fantasma y no sales de ahí hasta que se me pase el coraje!!!!-

- tranquilo amigo ya no digo nada y mejor me callo-

- pues mejor y ahora mismo voy a alla a preguntarle quien es ese chico!!-

- danny no espera!!!- tucker corrio detrás de su amigo no lo tenia que dejar solo en un momento como ese.

CONTINUARA…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**no se preocupen el sigt. Cap. Vendra pronto eso si me dejan reviews.**

**bye**


	3. funcionamiento

**Hola de nuevo mil y un disculpas por retrasarme ya saben problemas con el Internet ya me moria de ganas por publicar un nuevo capitulo y ademas leer lo que me falta de las otras historias, muchas gracias por sus reviews me dan mucho animo a seguir mi fic no se si publicare pronto el 4to capitulo pero espero que sea antes de abril no se preocupen hare lo posible mientras tanto les dejo que sigan la historia cada vez se pone mejor.**

**Disclaimer: danny phantom no me pertenece… (por ahora muajajajaja cof cof oh lo siento) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 3

FUNCIONAMIENTO

Danny habia corrido hacia donde estaban los dos tortolitos no podia soportar ese momento le daba una rabia tremenda el no pensaba en nada, absolutamente nada solo caminaba ignorando los comentarios de tucker como "dejala ya" o "esta no es una buena idea".

El camino hacia sam se hizo eterno y cuando al fin llego solo se quedo parado ahí sin decir alguna palabra, sam y su nuevo amigo lo miraban con rareza.

Tucker con un poco de miedo se le acerco y les dijo

- ehhh… je je disculpen pero es que mii… a.. amigo quiere saludarlos.. no es verdad danny?- pero danny no dijo ni una sola palabra todo lo que queria era gritar pero sabia que si lo hacia solo ganaria el odio de sam y su amiguito. Sam lo miraba esperando respuesta alguna pero ella respondio pór el para asi no hacer el silencio mas largo

- hola danny, hola tucker, me alegro que esten aquí, les quiero presentar a mi amigo, erick.-

- mucho gusto en conocerlos ( sonriendo y dandoles la mano) sam me ha hablado mucho de ustedes dice que son mejores amigos desde pequeños y eso es muy agradable me gustaria conversar un buen rato con ustedes pero tengo que irme. Sam te veo luego- erick le dio un beso en la mano a sam como todo caballero. Ella solo sonrio y cuando el se fue solo se sento muy alegre sin importarle que sus amigos le vieran.

- y bien.. que les parecio?-

- muy… aaah… ¡caballeroso!- dijo tucker mientras que danny solo veia a erick alejarse mas y mas como para poder decir algo y que el no le escuchara

- danny a ti que tal te parecio?-

- bueno… ese es el chico de que tanto nos hablabas y dijiste que te caia mal?-

- yo nunca dije que me caia mal, solo que aun no lo conocia y estaba molesta de que mis padres quieran enamorarme a la fuerza para la maldita herencia… ash para que te lo repito si tu ya lo sabes!-

- si pero al parecer tus padres estan ganando-

- de que estas hablando?-

- ehh… chicos! Yo se que siempre olvidan que estoy aquí asi que mejor me voy, nos vemos en clase- pero ni sam ni danny hicieron caso al comentario de tucker, ambos se miraban con gran rabia. Parecia que estaba por comenzar una lucha a muerte.

- ( suspiro)… mira sam yo lo unico que quiero es lo mejor para ti y-

- ahora estas comenzando a hablar como mis padres!-

- no me interrumpas y dejame continuar, es que yo no conozco muy bien a ese chico y con todo esto de los fantasmas me da miedo que te pase algo- termino danny pero sam seguia mirandolo con rabia y con los brazos cruzados.

- danny por dios!!! Esa es la peor excusa que se te pudo ocurrir. Tu ni siquiera conoces muy bien a erick como para decir que es una mala influencia!!!

- y que!!! Tu si!!! Sam por favor lo unico que te quiero decir es que-

- es que no puedo salir con ningun chico porque a ti enseguida te causa celos!!!!- hubo un momento de silencio pero al escuchar eso danny habrio mas los ojos sorprendiendose de lo que su amiga le habia dicho es como si tuviera un secreto guardado por años y que ella lo habia descubierto, pero aun asi parecia ser verdad lo que sam le habia dicho

- ( nervioso) eso… eso…. ¡¡ no es verdad!!! ¡¡ solo dime una razon por la cual yo estaria celoso!!!

- hay danny yo que se, solo veo que te comportas asi y eso no es normal en ti!!, ¡¡¡ ni siquiera cuando ves a paulina con dash o con otro chico te pones asi!!!-

-eee….ss pppo…. Por.. que… porque… -

- vamos danny por favor soy tu amiga y puedes decirme la verdad… porque te comportaste asi?- sam quizo una respuesta exacta pero danny no se la dio ni siquiera el sabia que decirle porque tambien estaba con fundido para suerte sono la campana y ambos tenia que ir a clases. Sam no le dijo nada y moviendo la cabeza negativamente le dio la espalda a danny y se marcho dejandolo solo, aparte del gran agujero en la calle y de la maquina del tiempo este era otro misterio que resolver porque? Porque no le habia dicho a sam lo mismo que le dijo a tucker negar que estaba celoso y nada mas hasta que ella se rindiera. Penso danny pero luego volvio en si y se fue corriendo a su salon ya se le habia hecho tarde.

- otra vez tarde señor Fentom?- pregunto un señor alto y gordo, calvo tambien, era el profesor de danny y es el que mas lo regaña hasta por la mas minima causa.

- lo siento señor lancer es que me quede haciendo un asuntito- se excuso danny, igual sabia lo que le esperaba el mismo castigo hacer un reporte sobre quien sabe esta vez.

- ya sabe que hacer señor fentom-

- ahora hablar sobre quien me toca?- lo dijo con desanimo

- sobre los reyes de Inglaterra empezando por el rey Guillermo claro, que tenga buena suerte-

- y para cuando quiere que se lo presente?-

- en este caso voy a hacer una excepción,… que sea para pasado mañana-

- esta bien…- danny se dirigio a su escritorio y se sento a escuchar la aburrida clase del señor lancer su dia no podia empeorar? Solo queria escuchar el dulce y a veces molestos sonidos de la campana para salir con sus amigos… o con su amigo ya que no sabia como le iba a hablar a sam después de lo que paso, tenia que arriesgarse y pedirle ayuda. Y coincidencia tenia que hacer el reporte sobre el tataratataratataratataraabuelo de los amigos de sus padres. Vaya que era un dia difícil y para empeorarlo aparecio el temeroso skulker, de nuevo, quien llego para vengarse. Danny ya estaba harto asi que hizo lo mismo se dirigio a el, lo insulto un poco, dijo unos cuantos chistes, lo golpeo, y lo encerro en el termo… otra vez.

- vaya que no es facil este trabajo que tienes amigo-

- si tucker y creo que con uno vasta juro que cuando sea mayor lo unico que hare sera descansar en mi cama, nada mas, solo eso, que vida no?-

- lo lamento por interrumpir tu sueño pero… sabes que tus papas no te van a dejar-

- ¡al menos me puedes seguir la corriente por una vez!-

- esta bien, esta bien tranquilo danny pero creo que en vez de gritarme deberias pedirle una disculpa a sam- tucker la señalo, estaba sentada sola bebiendo una gaseosa.

- no creo que sea el momento adecuado-

- porque no? Esta sola que no la vez?!-

- si pero me da miedo que me golpee-

- oye es una CHICA!! como puede ser que te de miedo una chica en vez de los fantasmas!!-

- asi? Solo ponte en mis zapatos, tu mas que nadie la conoces bien y sabes de lo que seria capaz si se enoja con alguien!!-

- ( meditando un poco) mmmm… sip creo que tienes la razon pero arriesgate, no es la primera vez que lo haces ademas, si no es ahora entonces cuando?-

Tucker dejo a danny meditandolo era verdad si no aprovechaba ese momento talvez nunca podia volver a hablar con ella por la culpa de ese tal erick.

- sabes que tuck?... tienes razon! Voy a hablar con ella!!-

- asi se habla amigo entonces te dejo solo para que hagas tu trabajo, nos vemos!-

- pero tucker yo…- tucker se habia ido mas rapido que un rayo. – … esperaba que me acompañaras… bien Fentom es tu oportunidad ( suspiro) hazlo ahora-

Danny comenzo a caminar bastante nervioso no sabia que decirle o como, era su unica y mejor amiga y no podia perderla no ahora…

- ah… danny?-

-….- danny no sabia que tan rapido habia llegado al puesto de sam talvez habra corrido? Pero no ese era el momento tenia que decirselo ya ademas que podia perder?

- a.. este… ho.. hola ..s..sam-

- hola danny. Y.. dime que te trae por aquí?-

- pues..( sentandose) en realidad vine a pedirte disculpas no tenia que tratarte de esa manera o gritar a todo el mundo tu problema yo..!!!-

- danny! ya no tienes porque alzar la voz- le interrumpio sam antes de que danny comenzara a gritar de nuevo como un loco.

- sam en verdad lo lamento mucho creo que me puse un poquito…-

- celoso?-

- bueno yo no diria eso, en realidad me puse algo tenso, eso creo, o bueno yo no se ni lo que estoy hablando!-

- pues yo tampoco te quieres explicar mejor?-

- si bueno creo… no! Creo no! Tu TIENES el derecho de tener al amigo que tu quieras yo no me interpondré, te lo juro-

- gracias danny y por supuesto que te perdono, que haria yo sin ti-

Danny se puso un poco rojo al escuchar el comentario de sam pero ya todo habia terminado, le conto sobre la maquina del tiempo y le pregunto si queria ir a verla, ella acepto y junto con tucker llegaron a la casa de danny para por primera vez inspeccionar esa maquina.

- aquí esta- dijo danny mostrandoles a ambos chicos la enorme maquina

- valla danny es muy grande- dijo tucker

- si lo se y ustedes saben que yo mas que nadie la tiene que cuidar asi que me mantendre al cargo de este bebe talvez por.. ( poniendo cara de sorprendido) el resto de mi vida-

- ahí no seas exagerado danny no hay posibilidades de que te la puedan robar, o al menos eso pienso yo-

- si viejo sam tiene razon, no debes estar aquí el reto de tu vida, asi que olvidemos ese estupido comentario y vayamos a ver como funciona-

- si agradezco que mis padres no estan en casa-

Tucker y dany se dirigieron a los controles mientras que sam veia lo que tenia dentro se parecia mucho al portal fentom pero mas grande en eso decidio entrar e investigar que era lo que tenia adentro

- bien tucker ya tienes mas o menos la idea de cómo funciona?-

- si y creo que todo es conectando este enchufe-

(En camara lenta) tucker iba a conectarlo mientras que en eso danny vira la cabeza y se sorprende al ver a sam dentro de la maquina

- tucker NO!!!!!- danny grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, con sam adentro la maquina comenzo a funcionar: primero echo chispas haciendoles creer que estaba en mal funcionamiento luego creo como una especie de puerta invisible color azul claro, sam trato de salir pero esa barrera no la dejaba golpeo y golpeo hasta que en el interior donde ella estaba comenzo (incluyendola) a tornarse celeste

- tucker apaga esa cosa!!!!- danny gritaba desesperado tucker corrio hacia el enchufle y trato de desconectarla pero no pudo.

- danny no puedo se atoro!!!-

- ah!!! Rayos!!-

- chicos AYUDENME!!!- sam seguia golpeando mientras que el piso de la maquina comenzo a girar de una lado para el otro lo unico que no giraba era el centro que era muy grande como para caber al menos 6 personas, sam para no caerse, fue hasta ahí y se volvio azul gracias a la luz que estaba debajo de ella mientras que afuera de la maquina habia como una especie de rueda giratoria que mostraba el año hacia donde lo iba a llevar.

Tucker y danny miraron a dicha rueda y moviendo la cabeza según giraba ( como bobos con la boca abierta) hasta que al fin danny reacciono se convirtió en fantasma para ir a salvar a sam pero le fue imposible ya que no podia traspasar esa barrera era como si tuviera un poco del poder del campo antifantasma

- sam NO!!!!- danny grito hasta ver cuando su amiga al fin desapareció después de eso la maquina tomo control sobre si misma y se calmo ( hizo el sonido que se escucha cuando se va la luz ahí ustedes traten de imaginarse) y dejo de girar poco a poco, echó un poco de humo y danny junto con tucker trataron de esparcirlo un poco para poder ver que rayos habia dentro pero cuando ya no hubo tanto humo danny tenia las esperanzas de encontrarla ahí asi sea inconciente, pero no la vio no supo a donde la maquina la habia llevado

- no puede ser, sam desaparecio!-

Continuara

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hasta aquí con el 4to capitulo diganme que les parecio acepto todo tipo de comentarios, exepto que me arrojen tomates o lechugas y todo tipo de frutas les tengo un aviso ya estoy haciendo 3 historias mas que las espero terminar muy pronto y una de ellas es un one shot un poquito largo las ideas se me vienen a monton cada vez que escucho una cancion bueno no los aburro mas asi que sigan siendo gente bonita como lo son hasta ahora.**

**Pd: dejen reviews! todo depende de ustedes si sigo o no con mi historia **

**Bye cuidensen**


	4. primer viaje

Holap

**Holap! No me maten por haberme tardado un porquito pero lo que pasa es que mi mama no quiere que ande en Internet porque gasto linea de telefono, pero bueno yo casi siempre la desobedezco y publico este capitulo a escondidas**

**En fin aquí les dejo la continuación de mi historia espero terminarla pronto porque en dos semanas entro a clases**

**Disfrutenla!!**

Capitulo cuatro

PRIMER VIAJE

- no puede ser, sam desaparecio!-

- crees que la maquina se la haya tragado-

- no es gracioso tucker, a donde crees que se haya ido?-

- pues hay que investigar… y creo que ya se en que epoca se encuentra- dijo mirando la rueda con muchas fechas era como un reloj tenia dia, mes y el año eso hacia que la busqueda de sam para los chicos fuera mas facil

- oh genial al menos ya sabemos donde podria estar, el unico problema es… ¿Cómo?...-

Mientras tanto en algun lugar, sam estaba viajando en el tiempo tan rapido igual como una estrella fugaz no se la podia distinguir gritaba y gritaba hasta que con un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayo en un amplio y limpio césped apoyandose con las manos ( como en encantada para los que vieron la película) ella con el poco aliento que tenia ( ya saben jadeando) poco a poco se fue levantando aun con los ojos cerrados pensando que todo era un sueño aunque sabia que no era asi, cuando los abrio se llevo la gran sorpresa de toparse con un gran castillo, arboles frondosos, clima calido etc. Bueno hasta ahora no iba tan mal pero cuando decidio sentarse en aquel césped se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto un vestido color lila con detalles negros por suerte fue al gusto de ella no era tan llamativo ni tampoco tan pobre, era un vestido normal

- donde estoy- se pregunto y comenzo a recordar lo que habia pasado, se paro limpiando su vestido tal vez no le gustaban los vestidos pomposos pero que tenia que hacer.

- ¡cuidadoooooooo!!-

- ah?- sam se viro para ver quien gritaba, y observo un caballo corriendo hacia ella – ahhhhhhhhh!!- dio unos pasos para atrás y cayo sentada con los ojos cerrados para no ver como el caballo la mataria, cosa que no paso.

- ohh ohhj tranquilo muchacho, señorita esta bien?- pregunto un muchacho bien vestido ojos azules cabello castaño, de unos 16 años, estaba montando su caballo color blanco pero se bajo de este para ayudar a sam

- ah? Que? Si… si es.. toy bien..- dijo sam un poco tartamudeando

- disculpeme por haberla asustado de esa manera-

- si no se preocupe no me- cuando sam al fin pudo levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de aquel muchacho simpatico y contuvo los nervios que sentia al verlo por primera vez – paso nada-

- ah me alegro eres nueva aquí? Nunca te habia visto-

- si si soy nueva y pues… me perdi- sam no le podia decir la manera de cómo llego a ese lugar o la creeria loca – oye me puedes decir en que año estamos?- el chico la miro de una manera extraña, ella se sintio un poco torpe al decir esa pregunta pero luego se le ocurrio algo – es que al venir me cai y me golpee la cabeza y no recuerdo casi nada-

- oh pobrecita, pues estamos en Inglaterra año 1083-

- Inglaterra? 1083? Ah pero que lejos e viajado- lo dijo en susurro que el chico no la pudo escuchar

- disculpa dijiste algo?-

- ah no no es nada, oye cual es tu nombre?-

- lamento no haberme presentado mi nombre es enrique hijo del rey Guillermo I-

- eres hijo del rey Guillermo?!-

- si porque?, ah! Pero que pregunta si lo mismo pasa siempre-

-no no es eso es que…-

- mira te lo pondre facil: nuca haz visto a un hijo del rey, eres una admiradora mia o te da miedo que llame a los guardias porque te lanzaras encima mio, cual de los tres prefieres?-

- jajaja (rio sarcásticamente) ninguno es solo que de donde yo creo que vengo no hay reyes ni principes ni nada por el estilo-

- ah ya veo, lo agregare a mi lista, y de donde se supone que vienes?-

- de amity park… aj!- sam se tapo rapidamente la boca, le habia dicho al principe de donde era pero en ese lugar no habia amity park

- amity park?, suena como el nombre de una feria-

- si si es que yo vengo de ahí, de una feria con el nombre de amity park pero no se cuando fue eso ya que fue el ultimo dia de la feria-

- oh bueno pero no me ha dicho su nombre querida doncella-

- ah! Si me llamo Samantha Manson pero me puedes decir sam-

- un gusto en conocerte.. sam- tomo la mano de la chica y la beso ( como todo un caballero) – es lindo saber que aun siguen habiendo doncellas tan lindas como usted-

- gracias por el comentario pero por favor puedes tratarme de "tu"-

- si podria pero aquí las mujeres son algo valioso y hay que tratarlas con respeto, pero si insistes te tratare como TU quieras-

- gracias-

Después de haberse presentado enrique la llevo en su caballo a dar un paseo para que se conocieran mas. Ella no podia creer que estaba abrazando a un principe y mejor aun que la tratara como a una reina, después de todo el viaje que ella habia hecho no estaba tan mal… hasta ahora…

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios fentom danny y tucker buscaban la manera de regresar a sam miraban a todos lados pero no hallaron nada ahora como les diria a los padres de sam que su hija se encuentra perdida quien sabe en donde? No les podia decir que el invento de su padre fue el causante de todo ya que no habia a quien culpar.

- y ahora tucker estoy preocupado, tengo unas preguntas ¿Cómo estara? ¿la trataran bien? ¿a quien habria conocido?...

- viejo porque me lo preguntas si yo tambien estoy mas confundido que tu!-

- lo siento tuck pero mira la hora (5:47) ya esta anocheciendo y si sam no regresa a su casa antes de las 8 sus padres me van a matar-

- oye hablas como si tuvieras toda la responsabilidad de ella!- tucker lo dijo de una forma picara

- pero claro que tengo toda la responsabilidad de ella!! Soy su amigo y me importa-

- o es por eso… o es que en realidad te gusta-

- tucker ya te dije que no, los mejores amigos no se pueden enamorar de su mejor amiga-

- ¡¡y quien a otorgado esa ley!! Danny, los mejores amigos si se pueden enamorar de sus amigas eso no es un delito-

- para mi si! es decir… hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que me suena raro: ella y yo novios-

- ¡claro que no! Suena lindo danny y.. un momento… acabas de decir que te gusta sam- tucker le picaba a danny con el dedo en el hombro

- no tucker yo nunca dije eso!!-

- pero lo interpretaste, ya amigo nadie lo sabra dilo, ¡di que te gusta sam!-

- ¡¡ahs esta bien esta bien, si… me gusta sam ¿feliz?!-

- ¡¡al fin!!- una voz salio de la nada

- ¿eh?- danny y tucker quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso, era jazz quien bajaba rapidamente la escalera y se lanzo hacia su hermano.

- ¡ al fin! Yo siempre supe que terminarian juntos- dijo jazz apretando cada vez mas fuerte a danny y esta a duras penas pudo hablar

- jazz… me.. estas…. Dejan…do sin… a..liento!!-

- oh lo lamento, y??-

-¿¿y que??- dijo danny un poco enfadado y arreglandose la camisa

- y, que cuando se lo diras tonto!!-

- no puedo decirselo por 2 razones-

- asi? Y cuales –

- yo! Yo! ( levantrando la mano) yo se la primera razon….. danny tiene miedo de que sam lo rechace o no??- exclamo tucker alzando una ceja

- ahí hermanito eso no pasara yo se que sam siente lo mismo por ti-

- opino lo mismo de jazz-

- esta bien pero aun falta la segunda razon… y es la mas importante- danny y tucker se miraron, y no sabian si decirle a jazz lo del accidente-

- pues díganmelo ustedes saben que pueden confiar en mi yo les ayudare en lo que sea-

- debemos confiar en ella?- dijo tucker mirando a danny

- (suspiro) no queda otra opcion- ambos se dirigieron a jazz para contarle todo

- pues veras jazz sucedió un accidente con la nueva maquina de tu padre- comenzo tucker señalando a la maquina que estaba hechando humo al parecer jazz no se habia dado cuenta ya que entro corriendo muy feliz

- hay por dios ¡danny que hiciste!!-

- yo no hice nada!! Solo queriamos probar la maquina y…-

- funciona muy bien!!- termino tucker guiñando un ojo y alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha

- bueno esto se puede reparar ya que al parecer no sufrio tanto daño, lo bueno que nadie salio herido verdad?- bajo de una escalera que estaba en frente de la maquina y miro a los 2 amigos que bajaban la cabeza en seguida comenzo a adivinar lo que habia ocurrido – no me digan que…- lo dijo un poco asustada-

- si jazz- danny lanzo un suspiro y se acerco mas a su hermana – sam entro ahí y sin darnos cuenta conectamos la maquina y ella desaparecio-

Jazz solto un gritito dentro de ella tapandose la boca por lo impresionada que estaba tenia ganas de golpearlos pero sabia que no debia

- en realidad no fue nuestra intencion-

- tucker tiene razon, nunca pensamos que la dichosa maquina iba a funcionar- termino danny dandole un golpe con el pie al aparato pero fue en vano pues la maquina era damasiado dura ( claro todo estaba hecho de material duro) que el golpe lo recibio el mismo, - ahu ahu u au au ( gruñendo) estupida maquina!- y se fue de ahí cojeando

- eso te pasa por enviar a tu amiga a un mundo paralelo- dijo jazz cruzando los brazos y riéndose un poco

- bien jazz ya que te contamos lo que paso podrias darnos una idea de cómo regresar a sam?-

- y tucker no te olvides de sus padres-

- o si eso tambien- asintió con la cabeza mientras que jazz camino hacia la maquina, con la mano en la barbilla ( solo le falta la pipa, un abrigo bien grande y es toda una detective) y termino diciendo

- yo llamare a sus padres y les dire que sam se va a quedar a dormir esta noche conmigo, creo que yo si les caigo bien.

- ¿¿si??- dijeron tucker y danny al mismo tiempo cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja.

- bueno es lo unico que se me ocurre no creo que ustedes tengan un plan mejor, bueno ahí va una solucion en cambio con el regreso pues lo unico que hay que hacer es revisar bien la maquina y mandar algun objeto o algo hacia la misma fecha en donde cayo sam, para que tal vez ella se de cuenta y el portal por donde salio se vuelva a abrir y ella entre por ahí-

- bien jazz pero no creo que sam se encuentre en el mismo lugar-

- danny tiene razon como sabremos si ella ira ahí mismo para invesrtigar-

- mmm es cierto chicos lo malo es que sam es bien aventurera-

- y curiosa- interrumpio tucker.

- aja pero talvez haya otra solucion y es muy buena!- sonrio jazz

- a si? Y cual hermana?-

- que ninguno de los dos piensan?-

- por supuesto que si!!- se defendiron los dos chicos

- si claro piensan en todos menos en el mas importante

- ¿?- los chicos la seguian mirando aun no entendian nada

- RELOJ!! El amo del tiempo!!- dijo jazz alzando los brazos para que entiendan.

- es cierto!! Reloj nos puede ayudar!!-

- bueno danny creo que solo tienes que convertirte en fantasma encontrar a reloj y recuperar a sam-

- tienes razon tucker y es justamente lo que voy a hacer!

Continuara…

**Y este fue el capitulo cuatro solo les quiero pedir una cosa **

**¡dejen reviews! acepto todo tipo de comentario**


	5. una ayuda

Que ooooooooooooooooooonnndddaaaaaaaaaaaaa carnales del alma,

**Que ooooooooooooooooooonnndddaaaaaaaaaaaaa carnales del alma,**

**Jeje bueno creo que ahí si exagere les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado esto antes lo que pasa es que el miércoles ya entre a clases y estoy muy deprimida porque me tengo que levantar muy temprano lo unico bueno es que mis profesores son chéveres y tengo muy buenas amigas y una muy buena tarea que hacer. Tambien estoy medio happy porque tube un sueñito casi real sobre DP soñe que habia un nuevo episodio no me acuerdo muy bien porque tenia que levantarme bueno solo eso les queria comentar ah! Y gracias por los reviews.**

**Aquí les dejo el otro pedazo de mi history, no se preocupen que los problemas llegaran pronto **

**Por si: danny phantom no me pertenece (que desgracia)**

**Pd: ah! Por cierto alguien de ustedes sabe que significa deja vu? **

**--**

CAPITULO 5

UNA AYUDA

Habia pasado media hora desde lo ocurrido para danny tucker y jazz se les hizo eterno mientras que para sam no, estaba muy feliz pues el principe la habia llevado a conocer una feria que habia por ahí, tambien a dar un paseo en caballo cosa que sam no sabia mucho pero aprendio luego enrique decidio llevarla a conocer el castillo donde vivia. Recorrieron unos hermosos jardines con olor a rosas muy fragantes queria quedarse ahí para la eternidad, aunque no podia sabia que tenia que regresar

- abran las puertas!!- grito un guardia al ver llegar al principe enrique en su caballo con una hermosa jovencita, la puerta era de rejas color blanca al parecer pesaba mucho porque se les notaba en las caras a los guardias que la abrieron, sam quedo sorprendida al ver el camino que conducia al castillo era tan limpio y hermoso

- estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo sam agarrandose mas de el

- no te preocupes, estaras bien siempre y cuando yo diga que estas conmigo- enrique le sonrio a sam y ella le regreso el gesto, en eso ya habian llegado a la puerta principal del castillo ( ya para estar adentro de este ustedes me entienden) enrique fue el primero en bajar y luego ayudo a sam agarrandola de la cintura.

- me lo llevo señor?- hizo referencia al caballo

- si Javier y dale un poco de agua a estado corriendo mucho hoy-

- en seguida señor- y el sirviente obedecio

- tendre que conocer al rey?-

- si pero no te preocupes a el tambien le encanta conocer gente nueva no es como los otros reyes que se sientan y no quieren ver a nadie… bueno en realidad mi papa siempre permanece sentado pero es buena gente-

- ahora estoy mas tranquila-

Sam esperaba con ansias conocer al rey Guillermo, no lo podia creer iba a conocer a un rey muerto muy famoso claro que para su epoca enrique tambien fue rey y murio pero eso a ella que le importaba.

Bueno con todo eso de los paseos y estar al lado de un principe no era tan malo se sentia tan bien que ni siquiera recordo a sus amigos quien luchaban por encontrarla.

Laboratorios fentom

- ¡transformación!-

- bien estamos listos… pasare lista- jazz como siempre queria estar al tanto de que no faltaba nada

- nave fentom?-

- listo- exclamo danny

-termo?-

- listo- esta vez fue tucker

- bazooka- ( no se como se escribe pero tienen la idea)

- listo- dijo tucker

- pistolas de laser?-

- listo- dijo danny metiendo en la nave unas cuantas pistolas

- tucker?- pregunto jazz

- presente- y entro en la nave

- danny?-

- presente- danny no tenia necesidad de entrar en la nave ya que el iba volando

- jazz? Oh je je esa soy yo, bien creo que ya estamos listos-

- al fin – dijo tucker y empezo a presionar unos cuantos botones de la maquina y jazz tambien.

Asi comenzaron su rumbo en busca de reloj no sin antes toparse con el fantasma de las cajas y como siempre danny salio victorioso volaron y volaron hasta que llegaron a la guarida de reloj ( conste no se como es por afuera por eso no les describo)

- no les puedo ayudar-

-¡¡QUE!!- gritaron los tres

- pero reloj tu eres el amo del tiempo como se supone que no nos puedas ayudar?- dijo danny persiguiendo a reloj

- el problema es que tu amiga esta atrapada en el tiempo gracias a la maquina no a mi-

- pero si te damos la fecha exacta donde ella esta talvez podrias…- pero danny no pudo terminar la frase porque reloj lo interrumpio

- les digo que no puedo porque su amiga tiene que regresar por el mismo camino ni siquiera el famoso infimapa puede hacerlo-

- entonces danos una idea tu eras la unica esperanza para recuperarla- esta vez intervino jazz

- mmm talvez… quiza… haya una forma pero es por limite de tiempo-

- no importa dinos tu plan- dijo tucker

- primero: uno de ustedes se tiene que sacrificar-

¿Sacrificar? Esa no era una de las palabras favoritas de danny sin embargo siempre lo hacia y hasta ahora ha salido vivo de cualquier amenaza.

- yo sere- danny se acerco donde estaba reloj sentado para que le explicara mucho mejor

- bien contigo talvez no haya ningun problema, se los explicare: alguno de ustedes ha visto la cenicienta?-

- (alzando la mano) yo yo cuando era pequeño, me acuerdo mas o menos que se trata de una chica que va a un baile y tiene que regresar a las doce en punto para que nadie la vea cuando se convierte en sirvienta y el carruaje en calabaza- termino tucker y jazz con danny se lo quedaron mirando -¡que?!-

- tuck no puedo creer que vieras películas de niñas- dijo danny

- no digas nada danny si mal no recuerdo tu tambien la veias- termino jazz

- si porque cierta hermana mia era fanatica de eso y lo peor es que no teniamos otro televisor!-

- ya vasta- intervino reloj – el trabajo que vas a hacer es parecido… a excepción de convertirte en calabaza-

- bien entonces dime que tengo que hacer-

- primero a lo primero, sabes la fecha exacta a donde se fue tu amiga?-

- si es el 20 de junio de 1083-

- ¡ la epoca del rey Guillermo!- dijo jazz

- si al parecer es en un tiempo de reyes y principes talvez tu amiga haya caido con un atuendo diferente-

- te refieres con vestidos de colores y todo eso?- grito tucker y reloj le respondio.

-si-

- oh danny lleva una camara y tomale una foto yo nunca he visto a sam vestida de quinceañera-

- tucker no lo hare-

- claro que no lo haras- continuo reloj- las cosas tecnologicas no funcionan antes de que se inventaran-

- oh que mal- tucker se decepciono

- pero para estar a su nivel tienes que ponerte otro tipo de ropa-

- no llegare con atuendo diferente?-

- no-

- porque?-

- porque la maquina de tu padre y yo somos muy diferentes yo podria enviarlos ahí como si nada, es decir aparecer y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras que-

- la maquina de papa es diferente porque al caer sam por ahí la llevo viajando hacia atrás en un mundo paralelo o algo asi verdad- interrumpio jazz

- si lo que dijo tu hermana-

- entonces eso quiere decir que me tengo que cambiar de ropa?-

-Solo en tu forma humana-termino reloj

- esta bien- dijo danny no muy convencido

-pero de donde vamos a sacar atuendos de ese tiempo?-

- tucker dejamelo a mi- y jazz salio corriendo a la nave Fentom, cuando salio tucker y danny se sorprendieron al ver que traia unos trajes de disfraces.

- jazz de donde sacaste eso?-

- los escondi no creeras que mama y papa nos vistan de pioneros el dia de hallowen verdad?-

- cierto- y danny cogio unos cuantos atuendos y se vistio ahora el era el principe azul porque el traje era de ese color en realidad se lo veia muy bien con unos cuantos dorados y blancos y con una espada de mentira

- wuao viejo con ese traje puedes decirle a sam lo que sientes por ella asi se le cumple el sueño de tener a un principe azul- tucker termino diciendo esto imitando a una chica cuando ve a un joven apuesto

- no es gracioso tucker y reloj tienes por ahí una espada de verdad? creo que esta de plastico no me servira para nada- danny tiro la espada falsa

- si solo dejame buscar en uno de mis baules… ah! Si aquí esta- reloj le entrego a danny una espada mas grande, brillante y pesada que apenas la podia agarrar

- gracias reloj- tomo la espada y se la puso en el cinturón ahora si parecia un principe de verdad (solo imaginenselo cuando estoy escribiendo esto me da un nose que de verlo como el principe de mis sueños) danny se convirtió en fantasma y su traje junto a la espada desaparecieron

- bien muchacho escucha, este es el plan te enviare al dia y año en donde desaparecio tu novia-

-¡¡ella no es mi novia!!- grito danny alejandose un poco de lo impresionado que estaba pero luego tucker le dio una " ayudadita"

- correcion danny: aun no- y sonrio junto con jazz

- gracias tucker-

- como sea solo tienes doce horas para encontrarla-

- solo doce horas!!-

- miralo por este lado podria ponerte hasta la media noche pero no quiero que interrumpas mi sueño-

-esta bien –

-Ahora preparate- reloj habrio un portal con su baculo ( o como sea que se llame) – estas listo…. ahora ve!!-

Danny volo hacia el portal, pero lo que nunca se imaginaron es que una sombra los estaba espiando de lejos y persiguio a danny desapareciendo junto con el y el portal que se cerraba a tiempo

- que rayos fue eso- preguntaron tucker y jazz

- no lo se pero algo me dice que danny no va a estar solo en su aventura- finalizo reloj

Continuara…

**--**

**Bien bien bien yo no hare comentarios por el momento eso se los dejo a ustedes me avisan como quedo por medio de reviews ok?**

**Respecto a la fechaese es el dia de mi cumpleaños ¡el dia, no el año¡ apenas voy a cumplir 16 bueno aquí les dejo esperando noticias de ustedes**

**Chaiiiito XD**


	6. reencuentros y un nuevo enemigo

………

………. (snif) (snif) (suspiro)

Chicas chicos estoy muy triste y llorando pero cuando les digo esto es porque es verdad. Hoy 1 de mayo del presente año lei en wikipedia lo siguiente:

NO Habrá Nuevos Episodios.

Nickelodeon deja de transmitir a Danny Phantom en Latinoamérica para el 2010 por ordenes juiciales desde Venezuela contra CONATEL

Danny Phantom se deja de transmitir en Estados Unidos para finales del 2008 por órdenes de la nueva presidenta, así dejar paso a Los Padrinos Mágicos u otras series.

Ya era mucho que digan que no habra película pero en serio me partieron el corazon y no podia llorar en ese momento porque habia una amiga mia pero ya en la noche llore con mucha mucha muchas ganas no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y lo peor de todo es que estaba escuchando kiss the girl que es una cancion alegre pero ahora todas las canciones me ponen triste, aunque claro no hay como estar en lo cierto porque esa pagina siempre la andan modificando solo espero que Ruth hartaman haga lo posible para que nuestro fantasmita favorito siga con nuevos episodios o por lo menos una película solo con eso me conformo en serio. Ya hasta hice un video que muy pronto lo tratare de poner en youtube es una recoleccion de las 1064 imágenes que tengo coleccionadas

La verdad es que no estoy con animos y espero que los que hayan escrito eso, sea puros rumores .

Bien sera mejor que dejen mis penas a un lado y lean mi historia para que se tranquilicen un poco si esta noticia los dejaron impactados.

Porsi: esta serie no es mia es del GRAN creador (alabando) butch hartman

--

CAPITULO 6

REENCUENTROS Y UN NUEVO ENEMIGO

El viaje no fue difícil, no lo era porque no tuvo que viajar como sam lo hizo, en fin como lo habia dicho reloj en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaria ahí y eso ocurrio (como en los padrinos magicos aparecio en un _PUF_ ). Danny se encontraba como en un tipo de bosque le costo mucho abrir los ojos porque paso de la oscuridad a la intensa luz, sintio algo que llego junto con el penso que eran tucker y jazz pero cuando se viro no vio nada solo el portal cerrandose lentamente. No fue nada, aparentemente, luego sus ojos se ubicaron en un castillo muy muy grande ya no le sorprendia porque sabia donde estaba lo que lamentaba era que no llevo ni una hoja y una pluma para escribir sobre el rey y asi hacer el reporte mas rapido y obviamente mas facil pero de eso se preocuparia mas tarde lo que tenia que hacer era buscar a sam " y ahora por donde empiezo ¿?" lo dijo en su mente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- bueno Phantom tienes que buscar a tu amiga recuerda que solo tienes once horas con 56 minutos (suspiro) asi que deja de estar flotando y comienza a hacer tu trabajo ( otro suspiro) eso haré…- se dio fuerzas a si mismo y volo primero al castillo sabia que sam era muy curiosa y de seguro se encontraria alli talvez la hayan atrapado y la metieron al calabozo sea como sea la iba a hallar

Dentro del castillo…

- estas lista de verdad quieres conocer a mi padre porque si no quieres pues yo..-

- enrique, SI quiero conocer al famoso rey Guillermo-

- oh esta bien entonces entremos-

Enrique cogio la muñeca de sam y abrio lentamente la puerta, ya que esta era muy pesada, a ambos se les empezo a latir muy fuerte el corazon como lo tomaria el rey? Pues eso lo sabremos ahora…

- papa? Hola te quiero presentar a alguien-

- hola hijo! sabes que me agradan mucho las visitas… en especial si se trata de gente buena- esto ultimo que dijo fue en un tono serio y alzando una ceja (para que se imaginen medio medio al rey…) llevaba una gran corona de oro, su cabello era blanco, ya saben canoso, era alto blanco y con un bigote. Sam estaba escondida detrás de enrique para que fuera como tipo sorpresa.

- lo es papa… te presento a Samantha Manson- y se viro para que su padre la pudiera ver hizo una reverencia y sonriendo dijo:

- es un gusto conocerlo rey Guillermo - dijo con una voz que hipnotizaría a cualquiera.

- lo mismo digo señorita Manson, dime hijo ¿es acaso tu nueva novia?- pregunto el rey muy sonriente y guiñando un ojo al parecer Sam le habia caido bien.

- ehh…. No papa solo es una amiga- enrique se habia puesto un poco rojo por el comentario

- ah!!... bueno y de donde vienes jovencita?-

- ( ahora si que se puso nerviosa pero al igual que enrique le tenia que mentir) en realidad no lo se señor me encontre tirada en el césped de las afueras del palacio-

- y por casi la piso con mi caballo- dijo enrique agachando la cabeza

- pobre niña por lo menos recuerdas tu nombre- sam asintio a ese comentario – y donde estan tus padres? Es decir si recuerdas tu nombre debes al menos saber cual es tu familia o no?-

Ahora si que estaba frita de donde le sacaria información sobre sus padres si ella es de otra epoca, pero alguien la salvo de eso

- papa no la presiones, recien la encontre hoy y al menos recuerda su nombre- sam se sintio librada queria abrazarlo de haberla salvado.

- si creo que tienes razon, bueno cualquier amigo o amiga de mi hijo tiene todo el derecho a su amistad… y a la mia bienvenida señorita Manson- el rey se puso de pie y con una reverncia pequeña la saludo finalmente.

- muchas gracias rey Guillermo-

- oh! solo llamame Don Guille… me hace sentir mas joven- lo dijo casi en susurro para que supuestamente nadie lo oyera y los tres se hecharon a reir.

- esta bien… Don Guille-

- eso esta mucho mejor jajaja oye pequeña tienes donde quedarte?-

- en realidad iba a caminar por ahí para ver si alguien me daba posada-

- TONTERIAS, te puedes quedar en el castillo si quieres-

- papa en serio!- enrique se sorprendio al comentario del rey pues nunca habia permitido que ninguna doncella o amigo de el se quedara en el castillo a menos que se haga una pillamada.

- bueno pues… muchas gracias rey… es decir… don guille –

- de nada pequeña, enrique se un buen hijo y acompaña a esta linda señorita a la habitación de huéspedes-

- esta bien padre, acompañame sam- enrique la cogio de la mano sin darse cuenta y salieron del gran salon. Su padre se volvio a sentar sonriendo y moviendo negativamente la cabeza dijo:

- ahy… que muchachos… (suspiro) estan creciendo muy rapido… me va a dar pena dejarlos algun dia- volvio a sonreir.

Ya era de noche y hacia mucho frio, en las afueras del castillo se encontraba un chico con el cabello blanco, ojos verdes fosforescentes, y un traje negro ( si me refiero a danny phantom) estaba recorriendo el lugar pero no caminando si no volando, tras dar unas cuantas vueltas al enorme palacio decidio entrar pero algo lo detuvo sintio un ruido y por desgracia su ya conocido sentido fantasma aparecio " oh no, porque!! No sabia que en esta epoca tambien habia fantasmas" se preparo para luchar, pero no vio a nadie, solo guardias y caballos.

-mmm…talvez se fue. Bueno tengo que prepararme para buscar a sam por tan tarde que sea- danny se destranformo afuera del castillo todavía habian personas que se paseaban por ahí entre ellas 2 chicas con vestidos largos y con capa danny pudo escuchar algo que lo impresiono

- te lo juro, el principe enrique ya tiene novia-

- como estas tan segura?-

- porque se quedo a dormir en su castillo-

- pero como si su papa casi no permite eso!!-

- por lo mismo te digo que es su novia-

Danny se quedo paralizado con el comentario podria ser ella? No!, no podia porque… bueno en realidad no habia una razon logica asi que no resistio mas y les fue a preguntar quien era la misteriosa chica

- ahh.. disculpen señoritas- danny estuvo detrás de ellas y pudo ver bien sus rostro una tenia los ojos azules y el cabello castaño y la otra tenia los ojos cafeces con su cabello ondulado y rubio

- hola- dijo la ojiazul seductoramente y acercandose a el para presentarse – mi nombre es katrina y ella es mi mejor amiga lisa-

- hola que tal mucho gusto- lisa le saludo de la mano a danny

- dime chico cual es tu nombre?- katrina se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a danny quien comenzo a ponerse nervioso

- ehh… yo me.. lammo danny-

- que hermoso nombre!!- grito lsa

- ahh si gracias pero- safandose de katrina – no pude resistir escuchar su conversación y me podrian decir quien es la misteriosa chica?-

- bueno pues.. sehun los rumores dicen que es muy bonita con el cabello y vestido negro y su nombre es……… hay como se llamaba- katrina se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar pero lisa le gano

- SAMANTHA-

- ah!!.. si!! se llama Samamtha!! Pero… porque lo preguntas. Acaso la conoces?-

- si!! se decia que ella no recordaba nada ademas de su nombre-

- para mi es una impostora que solo quiere llegar al corazon de mi querido enrique si la veo por algun lugar de aquí yo-

- esta bien esta bien entendi el punto- danny la habia detenido antes de que le causara mas escalofrio – solo tenia que saber quien era ella-

- oye y tu de donde vienes?- le pregunto lisa

- ah… de.. pues.. muy lejos-

- pero dinos el nombre de ese lugar-

- a.. ami. No saben que yo solo queria saber quien era la chica que estaba con el "famoso principe"- lo dijo danny formando comillas con sus manos – y fue muy grato conocerlas adios- salio disparado de ahí dejando a las dos chicas con una extraña mirada

- ese chico si que era raro-

- tienes razon lis es raro… pero guapo-

- ash ya vas a comenzar yo mejor me voy-

-¡esperame!-

Danny reia como esa chica se moria por el, eso no pasaba cada rato.

- pero ahora mejor me ocupa de sam- se preparo para irse de ahí npero una voz lo detuvo

- no tan rapido- una sombra aparecio detrás de el, no lo pudo identificar bien ya que traia capucha solo se podia ver sus intensos ojos rojos.

- quien rayos eres tu?!-

- no necesito presentarme… aunque no me conozcas solo te quiero pedir un favor…… ¡¡alejate de ella!!- y le tiro ujnh rayo de ectoplasma el cual danny no pudo esquivar porque su comentario lo dejo pasmado, y habia caido al suelo

- auch (sobandose la cabeza) oye no te entiendo alejarme de quien?-

- tu sabes de quien, yo ire a rescatarla y me la llevare a la zona fantasma para que asi podamos estar juntos el uno con el otro-

- ya dejate de bromas de quien estas hablando?-

- pues de sam… o si no ¿a cual ibas a rescatar?-

- pero porque… yo.. es decir… sam no te conoce… o.. si?- danny tenia miedo de la respuesta del fantasma, aunque era mas que logico que sam no lo conocia porque ni el lo habia visto jamas – oye no tengo todo tu tiempo dime tu nombre y regresa a donde perteneces-

- pues si quieres presentaciones esta bien me llamo pyrror ( se pronuncia pairror) y quiero destruirte de la unica forma que se me ocurre… llevandome a tu linda amiguita!!-

- ja ja no me hagas reir todos los fantasmas dicen lo mismo pero porque piensas que me puedes destruir llevandote a sam?-

- que no es obvio?. Ella es una de las personas mas apreciada para ti y que dolor mas grande que el sufrimiento de ya no tenerla contigo-

- espero que no le pongas ni un dedo encima ¡escuchaste!-

- esta bien a ella no le hare daño… pero a ti si!! Jajajaja (risa malevola( solo esperame que me veras muy pronto solo que… de otra forma- y desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno danny , que solo se habia quedado sentado, se relajo un poco y siguio su camino pensando si era cierto o no lo que le habian dicho esas dos chicas se transformo y volo hacia el castillo.

Ya dentro de el se sorprendio al ver tanta limpieza y detalles no podia creer que era un sueño luego escucho pasos, no se altero porque estaba invisible, pero luego se podria volver hasta loco después de ver quienes se acercaban hacia el.

- estas seguro de esto?... es decir yo no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes-

- sam- enrique la detuvo sosteniendola de las manos – estoy 100 porciento seguro que no eres ninguna molestia. Ademas tu le caiste muy bien a mi papa-

- si creo que tienes razon y ah.. enrique…-

- dime sam-

- creo que ya puedes soltarme las manos-

- ups si lo siento bueno te alegrara saber que no falte mucho para llegar a tu habitación-

- este castillo si que es un laberinto!!- ambos rieron y se fueron alejando dejando a un danny mas confundido que de costumbre ¿Cómo era posible que sam en un segundo se hubiera hecho amiguisima de alguien? Y peor aun.. ¡¡del hijo del rey!! Danny solo sacudio su cabeza alejandose de esos pensamientos que lo harian sentir aun mas mal, opto por seguirlos pero unos gritos lo detuvieron, floto para ver lo que pasaba pero solo pudo observar a gente corriendo pero uno detuvo a un guardia para que le explique con detalles lo que estaba pasando.

- que es todo este ruido george!!-

- tienes que correr hay un monstruo horrible en las afueras del castillo ahora los guardias estan tratando de detenerlo pero al parecer no va a dar resultado!!- el pobre hombre casi se queda sin aliento al contarle todo eso. Luego se escucharon mas y mas gritos entre todos uno era del guardia que decia:

-¡¡protejan al rey Guillermo y a toda su realeza!!...¡¡protejan al rey Guillermo y a toda su realeza!! – terminando de decir esto el guardia solo corrio en busca de su rey. Danny miraba a toda la gente correr como loca como rayos habia tanta si hace unos segundos el pasillo estaba desierto?, pero bueno eso lo dejaria aparte ahora tendria que concentrarse en 2 problemas: 1 alejar a sam de ese tal principe y 2 destruir al famoso monstruo.

- bueno creo que conociendola a sam se que se puede cuidar muy bien asi que ire por el fenómeno- dicho esto salio volando del pasillo. Mientras tanto en la parte mas alta se encontraban enrique y sam al parecer no sabian nada del asunto por eso andaban muy tranquilos

- bueno aquí es sam. Disculpa que sea tan lejos-

- oh no te preocupes, aunque me pierda se que encontrare la salida…. De alguna manera…-

-ja ja ja sam si que eres divertida-

- ah si tu lo crees?-

- sip y tengo que decirte, aunque te conozco recien hoy… me pareces una persona muy agradable- ese ultimo comentario dejo a una sam totalmente sorprendida realmente nadie le habia hablado de esa manera, por eso sus mejillas se volvieron un poca rojas

- wuao no sabia que te caia bien-

- no solo me caes bien… me caes super que bien…y con super me refiero a…- enrique comenzo a tomarla de la cintura y acercandose mas y mas a ella para poder… besarla!. Sam no pudo contenerse a eso y solo se quedo parada ahí estaban a punto de besarse cuando un ruido los separo bruscamente.

Como estaban casi en el ultimo piso, el techo del castillo salio volando un hombre que trabajaba ahí les dijo que salieran en ese mismo momento porque corrian peligro. Ambos le hicieron caso y al llegar al jardin pudieron observar a un enorme dragon con hombrecitos a su alrededor ( o sea los guardias).

- principe por aquí- un señor los guiaban a enrique y a sam pero ellos pararon porque algo callo en frente. Mientras la nube se disparcía en un destello de luz, sam pudo observar una imagen muy familiar.

-danny?-

Continuara…

--

Se que en la parte de arriba les dije que talvez se tranquilizarian un poco con la historia y espero que haya sido asi, de verdad disculpenme pero soy insoportable cuando me pongo sentimental aun asi si se trata de danny phantom espero que algo me suba el animo y ustedes pueden hacer eso dejandome comentarios sobre el tema si es verdad o falso

PORFIS REGALARIA MI VIDA A LA PERSONA QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO y lo digo en serio.

Bueno me despido recordandoles que tengan un buen dia y recordandoles que hasta el momento no he sonreido.

Pd si alguien tiene los episodios de dp no me importa cuales pero todos los que tengan asi sean en ingles no importa porfa mandenmelos a mi correo lore14rosita es de suma urgencia. Ya les estoy dando una ayuda para que me suban el animo, después de esa noticia ya no volvi a ser la misma


	7. la pelea

--CAPITULO 7--

Que onda a todosssss mis queridos o queridas lectores y lectoras bien no se preocupen que hoy no tengo un sermón preparado pero si quisiera dedicar este cap a nenexin. Muchas gracias por lo de los capis en serio aunque todavía no los descargo pero al menos ya tengo la información.

Un saludo a todos los fanáticos del fantasmita mas guapo e increíble del mundo: porsi Danny phantom no me pretenece… aun…. Muajajajaja…

--CAPITULO 7--

LA PELEA

Mientras las nubes negras de humo y la luz verde se iban, se pudo apreciar a un jovencito con cabello negro, y con una especie de armadura, estaba tirado con algunos golpes, al parecer estaba en la pelea,

Sam lo reconocio de inmediato y corrio hacia el.

- ¡¡danny!!-

- ¡¡no sam espera!!- pero ya era tarde, sam se le habia esfumado de las manos - ¡¡puede ser muy peligroso!!- el principe enrique se tenia que ir su padre, el rey Guillermo, ya estaba a salvo en algun lugar, pero el no podia dejar a su amiga. Por ultimo les dijo al guardia que se fueran porque el encontraria la forma de solucionar el problema, todos quedaron sorprendidos, no lo querian dejar ir por ordenes del rey.

- ¡¡hagan lo que les pido!!- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio para que lo dejaran en paz, todos se rindieron y decidieron obedecer. Enrique solo pudo observar como sam le abrazaba a aquel chico ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella?, es decir… ella no recordaba nada y después habia gritado el nombre de esa persona. ¿acaso le habria mentido?

- danny!.. danny!! Estas bien?- sam estaba preocupadisima danny todavía no habria, decia ni movia nada hasta que un sonido de dolor salio de la boca de el.

- hay lo siento te lastime?-

- ah? Que?... s.. sam??- danny al fin estaba conciente y pudo observar bien a la persona que estaba a su lado

- ¡¡danny estas bien!!- lo abrazo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- auch sam no… aprietes .. tan … fuerte…-

- ahí lo lamento mucho-

- no te preocupes- se sento y la vio a los ojos – lo bueno que ya te encontre- en esta ultima frase danny acaricio la mejilla de sam haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco, ambos sonrieron acercandose mas y mas cuando de pronto…

- ejem- enrique habia llegado y podia presenciar toda la escena que se habia formado – disculpen que los moleste- tomandole no mucha importancia

- a… este… no hay problema enrique- sam le ayudo a levantarse a danny quien miraba a enrique de mala gana

- y tu eres…?-

- ups lo siento danny te lo presentare: el es enrique. El principe , hijo del rey Guillermo, y el fue quien me… rescato cuando yo llegue aquí..-

- bueno te lo agradesco mucho… principe enrique por haber rescatado a mi amiga…. Pero… ahora tenemos que irnos-

- no! Danny!! No podemos irnos. Hay que enfrentar a un dragon lo recuerdas?-

- ah si!! El dragon bueno lo logico seria que ustedes se vayan a refugiar mientras yo hago mi trabajo. Esta bien?-

- si eso haremos y … danny-

- que pasan sam?-

- cuidate quieres?-

- estabien lo hare si tu lo haces-

- trato hecho. Vamonos enrique- sam lo cogio de la mano para irse de ahí pero este ni siquiera se movio – ah.. enrique vamonos el estara bien te lo juro-

- no es por eso… sam porque me mentiste que habias perdido la memoria cuando en realidad SI conoces a este plebeyo!- dijo enrique un poco enfadado y señalando a danny

- oye!! Yo no soy ningun plebeyo!!-

- pues para mi si-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando con enfado y por un largo rato hasta que sam decidio romper el silencio

- chicos ya basta!!, (suspiro) enrique.. mira… si es cierto que te menti pero fue porque sabia que no me ibas a creer si te decia la verdad-

- y ahora piensas que te voy a creer-

- si confias en mi pues…. Yo creo que deberias…. ¿no?- enrique dudo un poco pero luego acepto la realidad y confio en sam.

- esta bien te creo pero me tienes que decir… (dirigiendose a danny) porque tu te quieres hacer el heroe campesino?-

- porque?... pues por esto…- danny se tranformo dejando a un sorprendido y confundido principe, luego sam le dijo que se lo iba a explicar todo cuando tuviera tiempo porque ahora danny tenia que enfrentarse a algo duro, ya habian perdido demasiado tiempo y ese monstruo causaba mas desastres. Enrique entendio el punto del porque a sam le agradaba mucho ese chico, no solo por el hecho de que fuera su amigo sino tambien porque tenia la habilidad de ser un heroe y rescatar a su _querida_ doncella, el no lo iba a permitir asi que tomo una decisión.

- ire contigo-

- ¡¡que!!- gritaron danny y sam al mismo tiempo

- que ire contigo. No solo soy un principe sabes? Tambien tengo valor y… una espada, asi que juntos talvez podamos acabar con ese dragon!-

- no creo que sea muy buena idea su alteza, yo he estado en este trabajo por mucho tiempo y..-

- y… tu no quieres compartir tu heroísmo con alguien cierto?-

- no!! No es eso.. es solo que seria muy peligroso para usted-

- danny tiene razon enrique, tu no…-

- puedo acabar con ese dragon?- enrique le habia leido la mente a sam quien asintio ligeramente con la cabeza – pues sam… te vas a sorprender de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti- tanto sam como danny quedaron atonitos ante las palabras e el, ¿ porque rayos le habia dicho eso?

- por mi? Pe pero….-

- ah ah- el principito le habia interrumpido a sam poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella, haciendo que danny sintiera un poco de celos – lo dicho, dicho esta… quieras o no yo voy a destruir a ese dragon!-

- creo que no hay manera de pararte… entonces vamonos ya- termino danny pero antes de que alzara el vuelo. El dragon se habia percatado de los tres muchachos, pues ya habia derrotado a todos (dejandolos inconcientes) y queria mas victimas, vio fijamente a los tres y se decidion por agarrar a sam, enrique y danny gritaron su nombre, no esperaron mas, se miraron fijamente para luego ambos asintir con la cabeza, supuestamente tenian un plan: detener al monstruo color verde que lanzaba fuego, enrique corrio con su espada hacia el mientras que danny lanzaba rayos, pero para su desgracia el dragon parecia indestructible (parecia… no que lo era) tenian que buscar su lado debil pero… ¡cual seria! Los dos no eran tan sabios que digamos por eso seguian luchando con todas sus fuerzas una a la cabeza y el otro a los pies.

- ¡¡plebeyo trata de rescatar a sam!!-

- ¡¡eso trato y llamame danny!!- era verdad, el dragon se movia rapidamente, era muy astuto, por lo que hacia el trabajo aun mas difícil, si le seguia lanzando rayos puede que uno de esos le de a sam, no queria herir a su amiga,

- DANNY… AUXILIOOOO….- sam ya estaba lo bastante mareada como para vomitar, pero como no comio nada entonces no lo hizo, eso era un alivio, danny iba a tratar de atraparla pero un puñetazo de aquel monstruo lo hizo volar aun mas lejos, haciendo que chocara contra una pared, el dragon rio malévolamente y luego recogio a enrique.

- bien… a quien destruire primero?-

- ¡¡puedes hablar!!- preguntaron enrique, sam y danny quien ya se habia recuperado rapidamente.

- pues claro tonto!! O que no te acuerdas lo que te dije hace unas horas?-

- entonces eres tu! No solo eres un dragon si no tambien un fantasma!-

- exacto! Tal parece que no eres tan tonto como crei – al fin danny habia descubierto algo de el pero el problema era como destruir al loco dragon… fantasma.. o lo que sea …

- yo no te he hecho nada para que rayos quieres destruirme?-

- como que para que?!.. pues para que dejes de intervenir en nuestras muertes! Danny phantom tu la pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho: humillarnos, golpearnos, HUMILLARNOS-

- ehhh… ya dijiste "humillarnos" 2 veces-

- porque es lo primero y lo unico que sabes hacer!- el dragon le lanzo una bola de fuego con la boca porque tenia las manos ocupadas, danny pudo esquivar el fuego luego le lanzo un rayo de ectoplasma directamente a los ojos. Este quedo ciego por un momento, y jugaba con los muñecos que tenia en sus garras: sam y enrique, enrique penso que era el ultimo dia de su vida y no le podia decir a sam lo que sentia por ella, asi que ese era el momento adecuado se lo tenia que decir como de lugar…

(no olviden que el mostruo estaba peleando y movia a sam y enrique como loco)

- SAM… TE TENGO QUE… DECIR… ALGO!!- gritaba enrique mientras subia y bajaba como en una montaña rusa

- QUE ME TIENES QUE!!-

- TE TENGO..AHHH..QUE DECIR ALGO!!-

- PUES DIIIIME… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.!!- sam grito como nunca porque parecia que se iba a caer nunca la habian tratado de lo peor: la subian, la bajaban, le daban vueltas en fin. " esto es mucho peor que el terminator" pensó mientras enrique le seguia gritando.

- SAM… YO….YO…TE…AM….- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el mostruo se habia caido gracias al gemido fantasmal de danny, ese gran poder le habia dejado sin energía a danny, pero logro que el dragón escupe fuego quedara inconsciente.

- ahora vas a regresar donde perteneces- saco el termo fentom (no me pregunten de donde) y lo encerro. – o mejor te quedas ahí para siempre- luego vio como sam y enrique se movian poco a poco, pero el primero en pararse fue enrique, viendo eso se dio cuenta que estaba bien asi que corrio donde sam estaba para auxiliarla –sam sam… estas bien…?-

- ah? Que? Ah! Si.. si estoy… bien… un poco mareada es todo-

- me alegro-

- oye danny este… gracias por salvarnos del monstruo- enrique aparecio detrás de danny.

- no hay de que. Ese es mi trabajo- ambos estrecharon las manos en son de paz mientras que sam se paro y los abrazo a los dos. Luego agrego…

- yo creo que tu quieres una explicación logica de todo esto,… verdad?-

- si sam. Estoy mas confundido como mi papa cuando quiere hacer una fiesta- los tres rieron y entonces le contaron toda la historia desde cuando danny habia obtenido sus poderes.

Continuara…

--

He ahí mi 7 capitulo lastima que ya voy cerca del final pero no c preocupen que tengo otros fics preparados…

Se cuidan……

Por cierto discúlpenme si hay faltas ortográficas.


	8. todo casi normal

Que onda a todas las personitas mas lindas del fanfic.

Jejeje ahora estoy con ganas de escribirles algo pero se que les aburre todo ese tipo de comentarios y será mejor que lo escriba al final asi que nos vemos abajoooooo…….

DP no me pertenece buaaaaa

CAPITULO 8

TODO CASI NORMAL

- wuao eso es increíble… no puedo creerlo-

-pues tienes que hacerlo y no comentar todo esto a nadie esta bien?-

- lo hare sam… te lo prometo-

- bueno ya esta a punto de amanecer y tengo que darme prisa. Todo esto tomo mucho mas tiempo de lo que crei asi que sam te puedo pedir un favor?-

- si danny dime-

- pues veras ya que tu conoces al rey Guillermo, podrias preguntarle algunas cosa, sobre su vida? Es que me mandaron de tarea y ya no me queda tiempo-

- no te preocupes danny yo le pregunto-

- muchas gracias- en eso una bola color verde aparce frente a ellos. Era el portal. Danny se tenia que ir…- bueno me tengo que marchar no te olvides sam tu portal se abrira en el mismo lugar donde llegaste-

- si no me olvidare. Cuidate!-

- adios y enrique cuida bien a sam mientras no estoy esta bien?-

- si danny la cuidare. Fue un gusto conocerte-

- igualmente- y desaparecio junto con el. Mientras enrique y sam se dirigieron al castillo. Sam hizo su tarea… io mejor dicho la de danny , le pregunto al rey todo sobre su vida pero hubo un detalle que la dejo impresionada.

- como es que usted no heredara su fortuna a nadie?!-

- asi es mi querida niña todos aquí nunca heredan la fortuna. Uno muere con todo asi lo hizo mi padre. Lo hago yo. Y o haran mis hijos-

- es como decirlo… una tradición- enrique intervino, y sam se quedo pensando en el dicho comentario. Porque, como iba a ser posible que los amigos de los padres de ella eran ricos por la fortuna del rey Guillermo si este nunca la heredó. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro tenia la solucion a sus problemas. Al fin no se tendria que enamorar del chiquillo ese… pero aun mejor ya no se tendria que casar!

- sam estas bien- el principe interrumpio sus pensamientos al ver a sam alzada los brazos en forma de victoria, ella se dio cuenta y los bajo enseguida

- si.. sui estoy bien-

7:44 AM

En los laboratorios fentom danny jazz y tucker trabajaban duro para poder regresar a sam, sus padres no se tenian que enterar que habian hecho funcionar la maquina del tiempo

- tucker ya sabes como arreglarla?-

- no viejo aunque tengo una idea que tal si conectas en cable rojo con el azul?-

- esta bien lo hare-

- ah! pero ten cuidado el azul es muy poten-

- ahhhhh- danny recibio una descarga electrica y quedo con los pelos parados

- potente- tucker mientras que jazz monitoreaba y encontro el problema

- chicos vengan encontre algo- danny y tucker se acercaron hacia ella, aun no entendian porque tanto alboroto –aquí dice que la maquina funciona si se le coloca un recipiente lleno de… jugo de manzana!!-

- al parecer ese es el "combustible" según papa- dijo danny haciendo comillas con sus manos

- dios porque mis padres no usan materiales mas… normales-

- como sea hay que conseguir jugo de manzana para poderla funcionar-

- si no estoy mal mama hizo un poco de ese jugo ayer talvez haya un poco en la nevera-

- yo voy por el!- tucker salio corriendo del laboratorio mientras jazz y danny reciban una vez mas la maquina para asegurase que no faltaba nada, en eso oyen el timbre pero no les importo cuando tucker bajo corriendo con el jugo de manzana en sus manos. Suficiente para la maquina pero estaba un poco asustado.

- tucker que te paso mira nada mas la cara que traes –

- no te preocupes. No era necesario que tomaras el jugo sin permiso- dijo jazz

- (nervioso) no chicos lo que pasa es que arriba estan… los padres de sam…

- ¡¡QUE!!- gritaron danny y sam

- al parecer vienen a verla-

- oh no esto no esta bien si descubren que sam no esta con nosotros nos meteriamos en un gran lio!-

- no te preocupes hermanito ustedes hagan lo que falta mientras yo voy a entretenerlos- asi jazz se fue y tucker con danny se apuraban en su mision. Efectivamente los padres de sam estaban en su sala con una cara de enojo ya eran casi las nueve y no sabian nada de su hija ni siquiera les habia llamado y su celular no contestaba.

- queremos ver a sammy de inmediato!- exclamo la mama de sam

- ya les dije que no esta aquí- jack les dijo eso por tercera vez. Jaz ya habia llegado y vio que las cosa empeoraban.

- pero su hija llamo y dijo que samantha se quedaria a dormir-

- y asi fue- jazz salio a donde estaban sus padres. – lo que pasa es que sam ya desperto pero esta con danny y tucker abajo en el laboratorio

- oye jazz los niños no pueden jugar en el laboratorio, tu lo sabes bien-

- si mama pero no estan jugando es que… me mandaron un experimento muuuuuyyyy largo y pues me estan ayudando-

- si pero nos llevaremos a sammy ahora mismo porque tenemos una reunion muy importante en nuestra casa y ella tiene que estar ahí- intervino jeremy el papa de sam

- ah.. esta bien ahorita la llamo mientras tanto porque no se quedan a platicar sobre su vida o lo que sea – jazz corrio al laboratorio casi cayendose dejando a los padres muy preocupados y extrañados por su reaccion.

- chicos llegue, ya terminaron con eso?!-

- aun no jazz espera un poco- dijo danny colocando una pieza a la maquina del tiempo

- pues tiene que apurase no creo que los papas duren mucho alla ariba- termino jazz pero luego escucharon decir a la mama de sam que bajarian de inmediato. – o tal vez no duren –

- jazz anda distraelos!!- grito danny y su hermana de nuevo corrio pero sus padres ya estaban en media escalera

- tuck debemos apresurarnos-

- si solo falta el toque final… ¡conectarlo!-

- bien pues hazlo ya que no tenemos tiempo!- mientras tucker unía la maquina con el tomacorriente esta comenzo a hacer ruido y lanzar luces o chispas, en su interior el piso giraba como un remolino

- ¡¡crees que funcione!!- danny gritaba tapandose los oidos por el ruido

- ¡¡ no lo dudes!!...¡¡ hizo lo mismo cuando sam desaparecio!!-

En el reino sam ya estaba lista para partir asi que se tenia que despedir del principe enrique

- creo que no falta mucho para que aparezca el portal y volver a mi epoca-

- sam te voy a extrañar… aquí no todas las chicas son como tu… tu eres unica.. y las otras son…-

-dejame adivinar. Superficiales?-

- eso mismo y queria que te quedaras para que algun dia si llego a ser rey pues… tu… gobernaras conmigo-

- eso seria un honor pero sabes que no puedo ademas yo se que alcanzaras a ser rey principe enrique- sam abrazo al chico y le regalo un beso en la mejilla justo en ese momento aparecio un destello de luz verde que era el portal – bueno esa es mi señal me tengo que ir solo prometeme algo-

- lo que sea-

- nunca cambies, y estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien como yo-

- nunca cambiare te lo prometo- fue lo ultimo que dijo enrique al ver desparecer a sam por ese mismo lugar y cuando ya no habia nada se dijo asi mismo – nunca pude decirte… que te amo-

8:30 AM

La lucha seguia entre jazz y los padres de danny y los de sam

- les digo que ya les llevare a su hija solo que estamos un poco ocupados-

- jazz cariño que ese ruido estruendoso?!- maddie, jack, pamela, jeremy y jazz se taparon los oidos.

- es que estamos trabajando en…-

- ¡¡LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!!- gritaron jack y maddie al mismo tiempo mientras corrian al laboratorio pero no muy rapido porque jazz les cogio a ambos de los pies y los trataba de detenerlos

- nuestra sammy esta en peligro- prácticamente el pasillo de la escalera no era ten ancho que apenas daba jack y maddie asi que jazz se paso por debajo de ellos y se coloco en frente mientras su madre le decia

- jazmine Fentom que nos estas ocultando!-

- nada mama- dijo jazz con bastante nerviosismo apenas el ruido iba disminuyendo

- tenemos que ver a sam como de lugar asi que déjennos pasar!!- grito jeremy mientras empujaba a los fentom

- oh esta bien- jack se hizo a un lado haciendo que todos se caigan primero jazz que la empujaron luego maddie después jeremy con pamela y por ultimo jack.

- au…. – dijeron los cincos al resistir tremendo peso

- oh por dios porque ustedes nunca me dejan en paz?!-

- SAMY!!- gritaron pamela y jeremy al ver a sam parada en frente de ellos y junto a danny y tucker quien sonreian por ver a la pobre de jazz debajo de todos ellos.

Los padres de sam reunieron fuerzas y se salieron del monton botando a jack que al caer hizo tremendo ruido

- oigan tengan cuidado- pero no le hicieron caso porque fueron directamente a abrazar a su hija

- oh sammy creiamos que te habia pasado algo-

- ma..ma es.. estoy ..bien.. – sam a duras penas podia hablar – oye ya… no… ten…tengo.. o.. oxigeno!-

- oh lo lamento cariño-

- bueno que tal si nos vamos ya!. Se nos hizo tarde para la reunion-

- si andando cariño-

- que reunion mama?-

- en el camino te explico-

No la dejaron despedirse de sus amigos y se la llevaron en cambio danny ayudaba a su mama y a su papa a levantarse mientras tucker le ayudaba a la pobre de jazz y ella le susurro al oido a danny diciendole que nunca en su vida volveria a involucrarse en uno de sus problemas porque la que salia perjudicada seria ella.

Continuara…

--

Como les prometi aquí nos vimos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo lastima que solo faltan dos para terminar mi INCREIBLE historia…. Bueno tampoco es la gran cosa asi que no se desanimen y dejen reviews…

Se cuidan!!


	9. Chapter 9

Que oooooooooooondaaaaaa mis grandes lectores e aquí el penultimo capitulo de esta historia rara ojala que la hayan entendido por que si no tanto esfuerzo para que

Que oooooooooooondaaaaaa mis grandes lectores e aquí el penultimo capitulo de esta historia rara ojala que la hayan entendido por que si no tanto esfuerzo para que! Pero bueno ese es un criterio que dudo mucho.

Asi que para que lo sepan no mas danny phantom no me pertenece aunque eso es lo que piensan por hoy… muajajajajaja….

--

CAPITULO 9

UN PEQUEÑO MISTERIO RESUELTO

Tucker se fue a su casa, mientras jazz y danny le daban una logica y mentirosa explicación a maddie y a jack, porque habian visto la maquina del tiempo hechando humo, entonces ellos se defendieron diciendo que habia sido un fantasma ladron en seguida jack dijo que era el chico fantasma y que cuando lo encontrara lo destruiria molécula por molécula dicho esto se fue corriendo y atrás maddie cuando ya no hubo nadie jazz y danny se tiraron al piso a descanar. Al dia siguiente en la escuela Casper danny tenia que entregar su trabajo en la clase del señor lancer

- … y asi los reyes de Inglaterra vivieron su vida a pesar de muchas guerras. Gracias-

Como nuca se escucharon muchos aplausos y silbidos todos empezando por el señor lancer se habian impresionado por el gran reporte de Danny Fentom. El solo sonrio y miro a sam en señal de agradecimiento. Hora del almuerzo.

- no en serio Sam dime que puedo hacer para recompensarte todo el trabajo-

- ya te dije por milesima vez que no hagas nada danny. Yo lo hice porque tu me pediste y porque me salvaste nada mas-

-creeme sam, danny nunca va a dejarte de pedir que el haga algo por ti- termino tucker y sam solo sonrio pero en ese mismo momento se escucho una explosion. Todos los estudiantes salieron y lo que vieron fue un gran hoyo en medio de la calle.

- otra vez este agujero!?-

- danny yo no creo que sea un agujero- aseguro sam

- mas bien yo creo que es un mensaje de los extraterrestres- danny y sam se lo quedaron mirando de forma rara – que! Un chico no puede soñar!?-

- apartense chicos su tarea es ir a la escuela, molestar a sus padres y pasear no interrumpir el trabajo del gobierno- el señor lancer habia llegado y les dijo eso a todos los chicos por medio de un megáfono. Los tres amigos se sorpredieron y al mimo tiempo dijeron

- del gobierno?!-

- asi es jóvenes, el gobierno quiere que ningun auto pase por aquí por su seguridad-

- entonces- dijo danny

- eso quiere decir- dijo sam

- que ningun extraterrestre lo hizo?- dijo tuck

- ¡tucker ya te dijimos que no existen los extraterrestres!- sam y danny gritaron al unísono en eso una hoja de papel le cayo a danny en la cara

- pero que rayos!- lo leyo y se trataba de un parque de diversiones que habia llegado a la ciudad y que ese dia iba a ser el ultimo

- danny te pasa algo-

- no sam no me pasa nada es que esta hoja me cayo en cima porque mejor no nos vamos ya?-

- esta bien- dijeron tucker y sam

Esa tarde danny habia tomado una decisión invitaria a sam al parque sin que tucker lo supiera y ahí le diria lo que siente por ella, cogio el telefono marco su numero y la invito. Ya no habia marcha atrás se lo decia, o se lo decia eran dos opciones iguales y a la vez diferentes porque sam puede responder si como puede decir no, suspiro y se preparo para lo que se llamaria su gran noche.

Ding dong el timbre de la casa de sam sono y tenia la suerte de que sus padres no estaban, salio a abrir la puerta y se encontro a un danny muy apuesto; traia puesto pantalones jeans con zapatos negros con rojo, camiseta negra con un dibujo en el centro (no me pregunten cual) y como hacia frio una chaqueta roja con capucha.

Claro el tambien se sorprendio a ver a sam muy bonita ella en cambio vestia casi toda de negro, zapatos negro, pantalón ajustado negro con bordado blanco y un poco brilloso blusa negra con tiras blancas y chaqueta negra con calaveras chiquititas que lo adornaban. Prácticamente ese era su estilo

- ah.. hola te… te ves… muy bonita- agrego danny

- pues… muchas gracias. Nos vamos?-

-si-

Ambos iban rumbo al parque de diversiones, callados, muy callados nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron.

- y… a que juego quieres subirte?-

- no lo se parece que me he subido a todos cuando ese monstruo me tenia dando vueltas-

- ah! Cierto- momento de silencio – oye sam y… lo extrañas-

-a quien-

-ya sabes… a enrique-

-pues la verdad si, era un muchacho muy amable y me prometio que nunca cambiaria-

Luego se decidieron el juego y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Por simple casualidad la rueda se detuvo cuando ellos estaban en la parte de arriba y pudieron observar todo amity park lleno de luces.

- wuao..! esto es maravilloso-

- si bueno es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti-

- danny ya te dije que no tenias que hacer nada. Ademas yo encontre un dato curioso en tu tarea que me ayudo muchisimo-

- asi? Y que dato fue?-

- te acuerdas de erick? El chico que "supuestamente" iba a ser mi novio?-

- ah! Si, como olvidarlo. Pero que pasa con el-

-pasa que el y sus padres nunca obtuvieron la fortuna del rey Guillermo porque el me dijo que nunca de los nunca la heredaria, ni el… ni sus hijos, ahora el esta con su familia ya no millonaria en un retiro porque se lo quitaron todo-

-y como lo pudiste comprobar?-

- es que hice que el mismisimoo rey escribiera esa parte de tu tarea, se lo lleve a la policia, lo investigaron y enseguida sacaron conclusiones de que era verdad lo que yo habia dicho-

- entonces eso quiere decir que no hay futuro compromiso?-

- asi es-

- ¡¡cielos sam eso es genial!- danny abrazo a sam como nunca, al parecer no se dio cuenta de su impulso y la solto rapidamente. – este… lo siento-

- no te preocupes – termino sam y ambos se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos cuando la rueda comenzo a girar de nuevo. Y asi pasearon comieron, rieron, se tomaron fotos hasta que llego un momento en el que ni sam i danny se lo esperaban, bueno en realidad si suponian que eso iba a pasar pero de una forma diferente…

- ahhhh ahhhhh corran corran un fantasma!- un señor de unos 40 años de edad corria con sus hijas. Ellas iban casi flotando por la velocidad del padre quien las llevaba de las manos.

- oh no puede ser, porque los fantasmas aparecen cuando uno menos los esperan. Y me pregunto esta vez quien sera-

- tranquilo danny de seguro es un oponente facil- en eso sale ember en una bola de humo – mejor dicho UNA oponente-

--

Ya se ya se este fue uno de los capitulos mas cortos que he escrito pero no se preocupen el ultimo que viene es mas largo es que lo reduci para agrandar mas la tension.

Asi que cualquier comentario, dudas, quejas mandarme un review porfavor.

Saludo a todos!!

Bye bye


	10. Cada final es un nuevo comienzo

Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, llegamos al ultimo capitulo, para serles sincera el conflicto ya paso y como esta es mi primera mera historia pues quise poner un poco de todo drama, suspenso, chiste, historias del pasado y lo mas importante una cancion nada

Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, llegamos al ultimo capitulo, para serles sincera el conflicto ya paso y como esta es mi primera mera historia pues quise poner un poco de todo drama, suspenso, chiste, historias del pasado y lo mas importante una cancion nada mas y nada menos que cantada por la 2 protagonista, sip! Sam, de los fics que he leido solo uno hablaba de que Sam era cantante y me parecio bien.

Claro que lo difícil fue poner la cancion que concuerde con lo que estaba escribiendo y de todas llegue a una, si es bonita, ademas tenia un poco de prisa porque habia que continuar con otra historia, weno los demas criterios estan abajo explicandoles de quien es la cancion y todo esa cosa.

Recuerden:Danny Phantom no me pertenece aunque quisiera.

CAPITULO 10

CADA FINAL ES UN NUEVO COMIENZO

- escuchen habitantes de amity park mis canciones para que luego me alaben y yo pueda gobernar este MUNDO!!- ember comenzo a tocar la guitarra al parecer se veia mas fuerte que la ultima vez. Detras de un arbol aparece el heroe: danny phantom.

- que quieres esta vez ember-

- niñito ingenuo. ¡que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir!-

- ya veras- danny le lanza uno, dos tres rayos a ember provocando mucho humo en el lugar, pero lo malo fue que en ese mismo momento danny fue atacado por detrás, la causante? Ember,

- como es que no te hice daño- exclamo danny tratandose de levantar por el fuerte impacto-

- últimamente estoy mucho mas recargada que nunca, nada ni nadie me puede detener-

- oh no danny esta en problemas tengo que hacer algo!- sam lo penso rapido y le grito a ember lo primero que se le vino a la mente, un plan, pero era un poquito sacrificante para ella – oye ember!! ¡¡todavía no te cansas de espantar a la gente?!-

- porque habria de espantarla? Si la gente me ama!-

- asi? Te juro que las personas prefieren a una cantante de verdad!-

- ¡¡estas diciendo que no canto bien!!...-

- oh oh esto no esta bien. SAM no la provoques!!-

- tu dejamelo a mi danny ¡¡si eso mismo te estoy diciendo cantante de quinta!!-

- y tu quien te crees para decirme esas cosas-

- esta bien hagamos un trato. Tu cantas y otra persona tambien asi sabremos a quien prefieren las persona esta bien?!-

- bien… pero yo elijo a mi oponente-

- de acuerdo… a quien elijes?-

- PUES A TI!!-

- oh no no no no no y no yo nunca canto!!-

- eso quiere decir que soy la ganadora!!-

- NO (suspiro) si tu lo quieres… yo cantare… sere tu oponente- sam no estaba tan segura de aceptar o no pero que mas opcion tenia?

- pues vete rindiendo porque nunca me ganaras-

- aun no cantes victoria ember-

- entonces empecemos¡¡- ember comenzo, canto su cancion y pues habia hipnotizado a todo el pueblo de amity park para que la vieran cantar, sam no se espero eso, creyo que solo tenia que cantar en frente de los que habian ido al parque pero no TODOS estaban ahí hasta tucker y sus padres, no sabia que hacian, se notaba que era un plan de ember para ganar.

- sam estas segura de hacer esto?-

- (nerviosa) si.. digo es la unica forma yo me meti en esto y voy a salir adelante-

- bueno pero sabes que yo la puedo vencer fácilmente-

- de eso no hay duda, pero creo que ember vino con mas fuezas esta vez y lo peor es que me quiere hacer la guerra mas dificil de lo que esta!-

- si! Que todo amity oark este aqui no es bueno… pero sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo-

- gracias danny te lo agradezco-

- GRACIAS AMITY PARK- ember ya termino su cancion, ahora era el turno de sam estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal

- tranquila sam veras que tu le ganaras- sam asintio y le abrazo a danny cuando se separaron ella miro de nuevo al escenario, ya estaba lista para salir pero en eso danny la tomo del brazo y le regalo un beso en la mejilla

- para la suerte- dijo danny y se fue volando dejando sola a sam para que haga su trabajo

- ahora les presento a mi oponente: samantha manson!!- sam fue saliendo poco a poco y como tucker tambien estaba en el publico se pregunto un raro –QUE!!- lo mismo hicieron dash, kwan, paulina, estrella, jazz, entre otros de la secundaria casper aun no entendian que rayos hacian ahí. Danny pudo divisar a tucker y se acerco a el luego le explico todo lo que iba a suceder.

- estas segura de hacer esto chiquilla entrometida!?-

- no me asustas ember-

- pues entonces… empieza a cantar- dicho esto ember señalo a toditito el pueblo sam pudo escuchar un "vamos sam", "tu puedes", " dale lo que se merece" y uno que otro "estamos perdidos" pero ella no era de las chicas que se rendirian fácilmente asi que lo hizo la musica empezo a sonar y con nervios o no lo tenia que hacer

I see your face when I look in your eyes,

What you feel is no surprise,

Everyone needs something to believe in,

Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,

In our hearts, we'll look inside,

And we'll see all of the colors of the rainbow,

I know!

(chorus)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us,

We all want to be a part,

Of a greater picture,

Singing in our heart,

yeah bigger than us!

No empezo tan mal despues de la primera estrofa y el coro la gente se quedo callada por un momento y comenzaron a apoyarla aun mas, no cantaba tan mal

I want to see beyond my own little world,

Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,

see the world with clarity,

aunque ella al principio no se movia despues cogio el ritmo y poco a poco comemzo a mover las manos

oh-oo-oh

We have such a long way to go,

But I know,

We're getting closer everyday,

Everyday!

(chorus)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us,

We all want to be a part,

Of a greater picture,

Singing in our heart,

Yeah bigger than us!

It fills the universe,

With lot's of skies above,

It rescues from our hearts with love,

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba dando la vuelta al escenario, bailando claro, y en cada rato mirando a su amigo danny, al parecer el era la causa de su buen humor

(we all want to be in love)

That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us!)

(C'mon!)

It's love, It's love

That's bigger than us,

(C'mon!)

It's love, It's love,

That's bigger than us

It's love, It's love! (it's love, it's love!)

(C'mon)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us!

Todo el publico la alabo y después de quedarse en el centro del escenario regreso a la normalidad, sam se habia sorprendido de si misma parecia que algo controlaba su cuerpo mientras cantaba, aun no podia creerlo pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando el publico comenzo a gritar "SAM, SAM, SAM, SAM…" era prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad

- que!! No!! Se supone que me tienen que alabar a mi!!-

- lo siento ember. Tienes que entregarte! ¡ese fue el trato!-

- ah! Y tu creiste que te iba a creer- ember se preparaba para lanzarle un rayo de su guitarra a sam, pero no pudo porque fue encerrada en el termo gracias a Danny Phantom.

- un trato es un trato- termino danny y le dirigio una sonrisa a sam luego se fue volando y el publico o mejor dicho todo amity park seguian gritando de la emocion.

Después de un rato. Un laaargo rato, sam pudo encontrar a danny quien estaba sentado en el muelle, se dirigio a el asegurandose que nadie la siguiera.

- hola Danny porque tan callado?-

- ah! Hola sam no es nada, que tal te fue demoraste mucho-

- huy ni que lo digas cuando baje del escenario los primeros en llegar fueron mis padres y me abrazaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho te lo juro danny casi te quedas sin amiga-

- ja ja ja ja ja – danny se tiro a reir imaginandose a sam entre toda esa multitud y morada por la falta de oxigeno – y pudiste ja ja hablar con tucker?-

- ese es otro me dijo que nunca penso que yo lo lograria y si hubiera apostado el hubiera perdido-

- ja ja ja ja ja –

- danny no te rias hoy no fue prácticamente la mejor noche de mi vida-

- ja ja j..- danny dejo de reir al ver a sam con una cara triste – lo lamento yo no queria…-

- no, no es eso-

- entonces?-

- (suspiro) lo que pasa es que mis padres quieren que vaya a una disquera a grabar un disco –

- pero eso es genial!! Eh.. digo para mi pero para ti seria…-

- no! Claro que para mi es grandioso… pero me da miedo-

- de que seas famosa y te alejes de tus amigos?- danny prácticamente habia leido la mente de sam.

- si… eso mismo…- solo con el hecho de pensarlo ya le daba escalofrios porque los padres de sam podian hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que sea famosa y ahora que descubrieron que su hija tiene un talento, harian lo que fuera para que los Manson sean aun mas conocidos.

- pero sam no te preocupes tu siempre has dicho que nadie te puede manipular y.. pues si tu no quieres esa carrera, no tienes porque seguirla-

- talvez tengas razon, cantar, es una habilidad que me gusta hacer pero no creo que sea apta para llevarla mas alla-

- si no quieres ser famosa y cantar lo haces por diversión… pues hazlo ojala tus padres entiendan-

- si ojala- sam aun se sentia triste sabia que de cualquier manera sus padres la obligarian a hacerlo. Bajo el cielo azulado y estrellado el joven danny pudo observar bajo la luz de la luna, una estrella fugaz.

- sam mira- sam levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de aquello – rapido pide un deseo- le dijo danny y sam asintio ya se habran imaginado cual fue el deseo. Luego ambos abrieron los ojos y despidieron a dicha estrella.

- crees que se te cumpla?-pregunto Danny

- eso espero… y el tuyo se te va a cumplir?-

- si… ahora mismo…- danny se acerco a sam y tomo su rostro con delicadeza para luego besarla muy calidamente, ella solo cerro sus ojos y siguió disfrutando de aquel bonito gesto, por la falta de oxigeno los dos se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente y sonriendo

- pase lo que pase solo quiero que sepas que estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas… pero no solo como tu amigo… sino como alguien mas importante en tu vida, claro! Si tu me lo permites-

- danny si que eres un despistado. Tu YA eres una persona especial en mi vida desde el primer momento en que te vi- sam sonrio y danny tambien para luego volver a unir sus labios en un pequeño pero romantico beso.

…Y asi bajo la luz de la luna

Ambos comienzan una relacion

Para ver que les depara en el futuro

Como la historia de una cancion…

**Fin **

--

………… snif….. weno snif he ahí el ultimo capitulo de esta media loca historia, no puedo creer que haya llegado al final!. La verdad estoy sorprendida y mas sorprendida fue porque cuando comence a publicar esta historia habia 7687 fans de DP registradas y ahora hay 8.000 y algo…

Bueno la cancion le pertenece a Hanna Montana ella tampoco es mia, sus canciones son bonitas. Este fue el capitulo mas difícil que he creado porque tenia que ser preciso en la cancion, el titulo le va a la historia aunque NO aparezca en la historia la verdad es que es muy difícil de explicar pero como la mayoria de ustedes son escritoras espero me entiendan, ah si! Tampoco esto dice que voy a dejar de escribir, ya tengo un nuevo fic one shot llamado ´´por siempre y para siempre´´ al igual que el titulo la historia es larga ya se daran cuenta la proxima semana cuando la publique.

En fin súbanme los animos y dejenme reviews con cualquier comentario no se preocupen que si los respondere.

Hasta pronto!!


End file.
